The Rise of Zim
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: As Requested by Invader Jrek. The Irken empire has set it's sights on Aang's world, can Zuko and the others stop the Irkens? or will Zim subvert the fire nation and bring Doom upon them all. Read if you dare. Now a multi crossover with BSG and DW.
1. Ch 1 The Nightmare Begins

**(A/N: please enjoy. I know this might seem weird or dumb but bare with me for a few chapters to see how this will turn out. if it's bad or i don't have any reviews i will stop. but anywho lets start)**

The Rise of Zim ch 1

Zuko sat in his father's throne room with his father, his top generals and his new minister of war and the minister's advisor. Zuko doesn't trust the new minister of war, for one he has green skin and no ears, he has a weird red uniform and a strange pack on his back. He was unusually small, so small he looked like a child.

While his advisor was the exact opposite, she was pale, had violet eyes, dark hair and had a aura of cruelty that rivaled Azula's. There was a large map of the world on the table with small-scale models of ships and soldiers on various parts of the map, the generals were reporting of different parts of the war and after they finished Ozai turned to his new advisor

"Minister Zim what do you think so far?" he asked, Zim politely said "good" then shouted "But not good enough!" He jumped onto the table "We need to squish those pitiful worm babies!" he shook his fist in the air and he kicked over a model of an earth kingdom city

"We need them to scream for mercy! We must crush their pathetic human defenses!" he cried dramatically kicking over another model of a city, all the generals nodded in agreement. Zuko noticed that Zim's advisor grimacing slightly but Zuko looked to his father, Ozai nodded rubbing his chin "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmmm" hummed Zim stroking his chin then he announced his plan "I do have some ideas" he snapped his fingers the doors to the throne room opened two guards in dark red armor came marching in dragging something between them, they deposited it on the ground, Zim smirked "Thank you, now LEAVE!" he ordered the guards bowed then marched out of the room, on the ground was man dressed in water tribe attire, he had long dark hair that is in a braid, he had some bruises on his face

"We use one of the enemies to get information of their plans and counter it" "So you're the new War Minister huh you're shorter then I expected" said the man staring at Zim.

Zim's eye twitched, he jumped off the table and smacked the man across the face screaming "SHUT YOUR NOISE HOLE, HUMAN FILTH!" Zim regained some composer "This man has been identified as a key member of the resistance, allow me to interrogate him and I will have the information you crave oh mighty fire man" Zim bowed slightly Ozai nodded "Very well, you may use any method necessary," said Ozai he stood and left the throne room with his generals and Zuko leaving Zim and his advisor alone with the prisoner

"Lets go" said Zim snapping his fingers, the red armor guards marched back in and picked up the man and they followed Zim out of the palace, down a hill, through a dense thicket of trees to a two story home that had green walls and a purple roof, the windows were misshapen and there were gnome statues littered about the grassy lawn, they marched inside and the soldiers dropped the man on the ground and marched away.

The man took in his surroundings from the floor; he was in a room that had a purple couch, a large painting of a green bear and a large purple and black glass device he never seen before. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had wires and metal pipes sticking out of it "What is this place?" said the man "Oh its nothing much but it's our home away from home, we just never got around to tidy the place" said the girl looking around the house with a mixture of sarcasm and disgust

"Tak stop talking to the enemy!" ordered Zim the girl named Tak did a mock salute saying sarcastically "Yes sir!" "Good" said Zim not noticing the sarcasm "Lets get out of these hideous disguises and get this interrogation underway" said Zim "Finally" said Tak.

The man's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at what he saw, Zim removed his hair revealing antennae and removed his eyes and revealing red ones while Tak's form sorted of went distorted and then faded revealing a similar green creature but she was slightly taller and had violet eyes

"Now that's over with, GIR!" screamed Zim, there was a crash and then a silver blur and the man saw that little metal creature with blue eyes sitting on his chest "ooohhh, what did Santa bring me" squealed the robot in a high pitched voice "is it a headless clown, taco's, a PIG?" he screeched grabbing the man's cheeks and started pulling on him but Tak ordered

"Enough, GIR stay up here with MiMi and guard the base, we are not to be disturbed in the lower levels understand?" GIR jumped off the prisoner and saluted, his eyes turning red "Yes sir!" he said seriously "Hey you can't just-" Zim began but Tak glared at him and he became silent.

They marched to a toilet, it slid away revealing an elevator, the two irkens shoved the man into the elevator, they descended for a few minutes and reached a dimly lit metal room that has large tanks in the walls filled with liquid and a large grey operating table

"Computer prepare specimen for information retrieval" said Zim. Thin metallic claws descended from the ceiling and grabbed the man and slapped him onto the table, leather restraints, and bright lights shone in his eyes "Who are you?" asked the man "I mean really, you're obviously not from the fire nation or anywhere else for that matter"

Zim typed in some commands on the computer and the operating lights moved away form the mans face and the two irkens stood at either side of the man "That dose not matter at the moment Mr?" said Zim "Hakoda" said the man then Zim ordered "Computer begin download of all information" there was a beep and a wire zipped down from the ceiling, pierced Hakoda's skull and attached itself to his brain and everything went dark.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i really hoped you enjoyed this. Gasp! Zim and Tak Working togeather? just wait till the next chapter it'll explain more and more characters will show up)**


	2. Ch 2 Flashback of madness!

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Well here he are again folks. the OC invader Jrek belongs to well Invader Jrek so he's not mine. Well lets continue and Review!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 2

Zim and Tak watched the screen as images flashed by on the screen, faces, names, and locations all memories.

"Well this is utterly pointless" said Zim bored already "We'll have to wait till the download is complete" grumbled Tak

"We've been here for three months and still haven't conquered this pitiful ball of mud" whined Zim "I knew we should have took the megadoomer out and stomped the snot out of people when we had the chance"

Tak snorted "Well the Tallest did say we have to blend in and observe these primitive beasts, I swear this place is far more primitive then Earth"

"I know" agreed a voice, they turned and saw Invader Skoodge climbing out of an air vent, he was covered in grim and a round purple miniature moose floated out of the vent squeaking in agreement "Skoodge what were you doing in there?" asked Tak Skoodge scratched his head "Well the air conditioning was malfunctioning so Me and Minimoose decided to check it out, after an hour of tinkering we managed to get it fixed without resorting to using up any of our replacements" Minimoose squeaked, Skoodge nodded "Yeah that was pretty cool, anyway Jrek is down in the armory cleaning some of the weapons."

Tak was grumbling watching Hakoda's memories flash by on the screen remembering how she got stuck on this backwater planet with a band of complete morons and weirdo's.

_Flashback Yay! _In the dark of space the Massive was orbiting the planet Blortch, the planet had the Irken Empire's insignia scorched into the surface allowing everyone to know that the Irken Empire has conquered the planet. On the Massive, Tak walked down the hall passing technicians and guards, finally reaching the bridge she bowed

"My Tallest you sent for me?" The two tall Irken's looked at her then Tallest Red spoke "Yes, Yes we did, we decided that you should be given another chance at gaining the title of Invader" Tak looked up at the Tallest "Thank you my Tallest I-" but Red held up a hand, Tak became silent.

"You are given another chance, but if you fail you will be assigned to the cleaning drones on planet Dirt, do you understand?" Tak nodded "I understand, what must I do?" Red turned and nodded to a technician, an image of a planet showed up on screen "This planet is your assignment, it is in a strategic position that would be very valuable to us in our fight against our enemies in sector 4-Z" the picture disappeared, showing the view of space, Tallest Red turned back to her

"You are to conquer the planet and signal us once you do" Tak nodded the Tallest then said "You will not be alone on this mission, if this mission is going to succeed you will have to work with a crew of three of your fellow invaders" Tak raised an eyebrow "Four invaders to one planet? I've never heard of such a thing" Tallest red nodded "True it is unheard of but it has happened before, when the empire is faced with a planet whose inhabitants are dangerous or the planet is important enough, then it is enough to warrant four invaders to a single planet"

The Tallest went on to explain the bending abilities of the inhabitants then said "We want all of you to observe them, study them and, if you can, duplicate their abilities they might be useful, while your on this mission you will be supplied with weapons and intelligence" Tak nodded then asked "Which of my fellow invaders will be assigned to this planet with me" the Tallest were quiet then

Tallest Purple said "Well at the moment our forces are stretched thin and most of the other Invaders are busy with other planets but we managed to find a few invaders, we have reassigned Invader Skoodge to work with you, since had recently conquered Blortch he is free to join you on your assignment and Invader Jrek is free from his tour of duty on planet Varren"

The doors opened revealing Skoodge running down the hall, he ran in panting "Invader Skoodge reporting for duty my Tallest" he saluted, he was fallowed by another irken who was the same height but he had a black invader's uniform, his left eye was replaced with a metal plate, and his right arm was a mechanical replacement, he saluted "Invader Jrek reporting sir" then he stood next to Skoodge.

Tak nodded, she disliked Skoodge, and she heard of Jrek's cruelty against his enemies and was suspicious of him and his methods but they were both competent soldiers and were loyal "ok but who is this last invader," she asked.

The Tallest were quiet then Red spoke "Well he should be on his way right now" there was a loud crash and some alarms sounded "That should be him" said Purple the door's opened revealing Zim jogging into the bridge "Forgive me for being late my tallest, GIR wouldn't stop screaming about leaving earth" "Tak say hello to the last member of your crew" said Red

Tak screamed and it took three guards to keep her from killing Zim "Stop fighting" ordered Red "You need to work together on this mission, if you don't you will all get torn to bits by the native inhabitants and you will all not get your rewards" Tak and Zim stopped trying to claw each other eyes out and they said "Reward?" "Yes a reward" said Red.

The two invaders listened "if you are all successful on this mission, Tak you will be made an Invader and Zim you will be… uh… promoted to fleet commander or something, Skoodge and Jrek will be shipped back to Irk for a paid vacation" After more arguments, Tak, Zim, Skoodge and Jrek decided that they can work together, after that Tak, Zim, and Jrek went to their ships and took off following the coordinates that the Tallest had given them, on Zim's ship he was stuck with GIR, Skoodge and Minimoose who were all singing the doom song.

They arrived at their destination; the planet was a blue and round marble like Earth "Follow me" said Tak over the radio "copy that" said Jrek.

The three ships zoomed over a few islands, a city or two and finally touched down in a large grove surrounded by tall trees, they got out and Tak said inspecting the area "This looks like a good spot to set up our base" she was going to build the base that was specifically designed to blend in with the other homes they have passed but Zim already rebuilt his Earth home already, Tak smacked her forehead "Do you have any ideas on how to blend into a population?" she hissed

"Don't doubt the mighty ZIM!" said Zim "Well at least we can look on the bright side" said Skoodge Tak turned to Skoodge scowling "What is the bright side?"

"We made it here with out being noticed and this place is even more primitive then most planets the Empire has come across" Tak thought for a moment and said in a lighter tone "Yes I guess that's good, conquering this planet should be a snap" "Yeah this is just another day in the park" said Jrek sarcastically leaning against his ship.

The next day Tak and Zim applied for government jobs in the fire nation and they were accepted and were working as low-level ministers, Jrek was placed in charge of security of the Irken group so he Skoodge were both assigned to guard the base while they were away.

"The Azula monkey is cleaver but she is non the wiser" said Zim to the other Irken's at breakfast, Azula the fire lord's daughter was suspicious of Zim's green skin and Zim wormed his way out of it saying it was a skin condition so she just shrugged, mocked him and left him be

"I swear she is asking to feel the wrath of ZIM!" said Zim taking a bit of waffles, Tak nodded "Yes she could be a problem, we should eliminate her"

"Just give me five minutes with her and all of our problems will go away" said Jrek, emphasizing his statement by pulling out a blood stained meat cleaver from his pak but Skoodge shook his head "No, it would attract attention and these people aren't as dumb as those Earth people you told us about Zim".

After a moment they all nodded "I don't like Skoodge but I agree, it wouldn't be good to end her just yet" said Tak "To fun more like it" mumbled Jrek putting away his weapon. After a few months Zim and Tak worked their way up and were now close to the fire lord.

_End of Flash back _Tak was snapped out of her thoughts by a beeping sound "Warning perimeter breach" said the computer Tak growled about something

"Computer who is the intruder?" asked Zim, on the computer screen it showed outside the house was Zuko "The Zuko smelly is rather nosy isn't he Tak?" said Zim

"Indeed he is Zim, he should be taken care of" said Tak, she walked to the elevator saying "You two keep an eye on our guest I'll take care of our pesky neighbor" "She's not the boss of me" muttered Zim but he obeyed.

Topside, in the kitchen GIR was running around screaming his head off then he fell to the ground, he curled up and went to sleep sucking his thumb Tak smacked herself on the forehead changed into her disguise and answered the door.

End of chapter 2

**(A/N: well here you go another fun filled chapter. review to your hearts content or whatever. if you have ideas or suggestions let me know and i'll see what i can do)**


	3. Ch 3 The forget me stick

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy. Sorry if this is too short, i just ran out of ideas for this chapter and i'm not feeling well but whatever enjoy!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 3

It was night, the sky was pitch black with scattered spots of light.

The door to the house opened, Zuko saw it was Zim's advisor Tak, She stood there in purple clothing, her hair was messy and she smiled "Prince Zuko what a surprise, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to check the interrogation process and see if the prisoner has spoken yet" said Zuko,

Tak's smile faltered a bit but she kept smiling "Oh no need to, the interrogation is going smoothly but the prisoner hasn't said anything yet". Zuko glanced inside the house, it was unlike any home he has seen in the fire nation, there was a painting of a green creature and there was a large black and purple device on the wall, the walls were green and purple,

"May I come in?" asked Zuko. Tak shook her head "Oh no you wouldn't want to go in there, we haven't had enough time to clean" there was a crash,

Tak turned around slightly and said "We were just having dinner but it burnt, it's leaving a terrible smell" there was another crash and then GIR ran past them without his costume on, out the door holding a pig over his head squealing.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock "what is that thing?" Tak snarled about something then said "Oh nothing just a little project for the fire lord" Zuko just narrowed his eyes, not believing her lie then there was a loud crack and Zuko fell to the ground unconscious standing there was Jrek, in disguise with a baseball bat that had blood stains on it from previous use

"Well that's just brilliant, now we have to wipe his mind" said Tak "GIR! Get back into the base!" GIR stopped running around and he ran back inside as ordered, the two irkens disabled their disguises and dragged the unconscious form of Zuko indoors.

Zim, Skoodge and Minimoose arrived "What's going on? I thought you said you were taking care of him" demanded Zim

Tak shrugged "I was then YOU'RE SIR unit ran outside without his disguise" Zim glared at GIR "GIR you almost compromised the mission are you insane!" GIR nodded "I am". Zuko's head was throbbing, his eyes fluttered open

"Ugh what happened?" he thought he looked up and saw that he was inside Zim's home but he also saw four green beings arguing amongst themselves, they had antennas and red or purple eyes no ears, and oddly enough there was a miniature purple moose floating above them,

Zuko was quiet, thoughts were rushing through his head _who were these people, what are they going to do with him and what the heck is that floating thing? _His thoughts were interrupted by a voice "oh look" said the one with a metal plate covering one of his eyes "Our guest is awake"

"Gah! He mustn't know of our mission" said the short, thin one with red eyes "What mission?" asked Zuko "Gah! He knows to much, quick Jrek!" the one in black looked up "Hm" "The forget-me stick!" cried the red eyed one, the one named Jrek smiled "Righty oh boss" he pulled out a wooden bat from his pak and swung at Zuko's face and everything went black again.

Zuko was unconscious again "Was that really necessary? We could have just gassed him," said Skoodge "No" said Jrek putting his bat away "But it's fun, you guys should try it some time".

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed mumbling, "No…don't put that there…no more waffles…wires" then his eyes shot open he sat up and looked around, he was in his room "It's just a dream?" he said to himself, his window was open letting in a cool breeze, outside above the palace was Zim and Jrek in the Voot runner,

"That takes care of that" said Jrek wiping his hands on his uniform "Lets go get some dinner, I'm starving" said Zim, Jrek nodded in agreement "you got that right" then the Voot zoomed away silently into the night.

End of chapter

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed that.)**


	4. Ch 4 Evil schemes

**(A/N: here you go a new chapter, i hope you enjoy it, so sorry if i took to long but whatever please review)**

The Rise of Zim ch 4

In Zim's lab, Zim typed in a command and a large glass container hissed open, red smoke escaped the open container revealing a tray with four red pills with a black flame symbols on them.

Using a pair of crucible tongs he plucked one up and placed them in small glass vials and he placed a cork on the bottles "What is that smell?" asked a voice, Zim saw it was Tak, she just walked off the elevator

"It smells like cinnamon" she waved the red smoke out of her face

"It's all part of my new ingenious back up plan that my brain meats have concocted" said Zim proudly "Back up plan? You never have a back up plan?" said Tak Zim just waved "yeah well now I do, these little tablets" he held up one of the glass vials holding one of the pills "Is a little something I came up with when little Zuko was here"

"and that is?" asked Tak sounding annoyed, "This is a temporary bending pill, you swallow it and it gives you the ability to bend for up to six hours, give or take, the specimens I tested it on all burst into flames with in about a few minutes so it should work for us, if not we explode, but there is little chance of that, i think" Tak blinked "That's…rather smart of you, I'm sure Jrek or GIR would love to get their hands on one of these".

Zim handed her one of the vials "These are for emergencies only, incase we are discovered or we need to cook something, so we all must have one" Tak nodded "Lastly I noticed that these benders lose their bending during rare occasions in nature like a solar eclipse, it's probably due to something about lack of solar energy or something".

Zim walked over to the main computer consol "Let's check on our little Zuko to see if he the implant has settled in" "implant?" asked Tak sternly, Zim froze he never mentioned that he placed a self-destruct implant in Zuko's brain "I placed a small chip in his brain it suppress his memory and explode if we need him to" Tak opened her mouth to yell at him but she just said quietly

"That is actually quiet a good idea, but don't explode his brains yet, he could be a useful little worm" the screen blinked on revealing Zuko's room.

Ever since the Irken invaders arrived they planted micro cameras all over the palace to spy on the royal family, even though at times they would stumble upon a few surprising things they would not repeat nothing really happens.

In Zuko's room, he was looking at a picture of his mother and him, he was acting like his normal self "This is boring, change it" said a squeaky voice, they looked and saw GIR sitting on the controls eating a bag of nachos "GIR! Get off the controls this instant!" ordered Zim but GIR squealed in protest "I don't wanna!"

Zim was going to yell some more but Tak glared at GIR "GIR get off the controls" GIR was quiet then obeyed "Aww, I want to watch the scary monkey show" "Why do you listen to her more then me?" asked Zim

GIR's only response was "Scary lady's scary!" then he wandered back to the elevator and disappeared.

A few minutes later Skoodge arrived in the lab "Zim, you and Tak are needed by the fire lord, sounds really important" Zim and Tak went back up stairs, they put their disguises and marched back to the palace escorted by a fire nation soldier, they marched into the war room, the generals were all seated around the table with the map, they were chattering and Hakoda was on the ground near two red armored guards drooling, his eyes unfocused, Zim and Tak sat on either side of Ozai and the chattering died.

Ozai stood "Now that we are all here, I want to announce that thanks to the efforts of Azula, we know that there were plans of being invaded but now thanks to the efforts of Minister Zim, we now know for sure that we are definitely about to be invaded tomorrow" the generals murmured "by whom, we have conquered the earth kingdom and are mopping up any remaining resistance"

"By the avatar and his friends" said Ozai "He's alive!" exclaimed Zim standing up on his chair "Why wont that cowardly worm just die!"

"I know" agreed Azula, Zim's eye twitched "You dare agree with me!" Azula nodded looking extremely confused, Zim coughed "Thanks, but anyway let the little Avatar come, let them storm the palace"

The generals looked confused "Let them into the city why?" Zim screeched "DON'T INTERUPT" he then threw a rubber pig at the aged man's head, causing him to be knocked out of his seat.

Zim cleared his throat "Anyway, we evacuate the city and palace, have our security at minimum and when they are in the city we spring our trap" Ozai's lips curled into an evil smirk "Interesting, what security measures do you suggest"

"My advisor will explain" said Zim and he sat down Tak stood up "As we know the avatar and his comrades are planning on overtaking the palace on the day of black sun, on that day our benders will be crippled but we have the home field advantage" Tak snapped her fingers, two armored guards marched up with a fully detailed map of the palace and city they placed it on the table and they stood at attention,

she pointed to a narrow harbor "Here is where the enemy will come, it is the least protected harbor and it is so close to the palace we wouldn't think anyone would be foolish enough to attack here in the first place" she moved her finger along a narrow line, snaking up through a narrow pass and up a mountain towards the capital "They will force their way to the capital and hold off our security forces while the avatar will sneak in and fight you, Ozai".

Ozai and the generals nodded, listening attentively, "Our benders will have only a few hours of non bending during the eclipse so we have to make the right moves or else the avatar might cause real damage" said Tak

Ozai nodded "indeed, what counter measures will we need?" Tak studied the map one more time then told him "I would suggest tanks here" she pointed to one part of the map and moved to another

"and here, to fully crush them we would need to arm our soldiers with harpoons and explosives at the harbor, we will need to expect that our enemies will bring some of their own machines of war" Tak rubbed her chin "Lastly I would suggest putting our new airships into service to push back the enemy should the need arise" Ozai nodded "Sounds reasonable".

Ozai turned to one of the generals "What's the status of our airships?"

"So far we have three ready and about a dozen more are near completion" answered the general "Three's all we need" said Ozai "arm them with explosives and ready them for tomorrow" the general nodded.

During the meeting Zuko was feeling terrible, his head felt like it had been hit in the head a dozen times and he felt like he was on the wrong side, he listened to his father planning to slaughter hundreds with his new airships, Zim was sitting beside him rubbing his hands and snickering evilly, he couldn't take it anymore, on the day of the invasion he will leave and join the avatar.

Jrek, Skoodge, GIR and Minimoose were sitting on the couch watching "the angry monkey show" on tv, even though they weren't on earth, they could still pick up television signals with their long range sensors,

"I despise this show but I cant look away" said Jrek who was completely mesmerized by the show "Me to" agreed Skoodge the door flung open revealing Tak and Zim, they changed out of their disguises

"good news everyone, things are going to be shaping up for us" announced Tak

"You mean our group's vacation to Irk has been approved?" asked Jrek and Skoodge hopefully

"no" said Zim

"oh" groaned GIR, Jrek, minimose and Skoodge.

"What I mean is that our enemy is launching an invasion tomorrow and do you know what that means?" said Tak "Wahoo Alright! Extreme violence!" cried Jrek pulling out a chainsaw from his pak, it had dried blood stains splattered all over it

"Yes, and with the airheaded worm out of the way, we are free to overthrow this world and escape this pitiful mud ball" announced Zim clenching his fist,"Yay!" cheered GIR and Skoodge, Minimoose squeaked happily bobbing up and down, Jrek was on his knees screaming thanks to the tallest in the Irken's native language.

The Irkens started celebrating that night for they are close to achieving their goal and once they do they will get their just rewards and gain recognition from their comrades.

They ate and drank a lot of food, GIR was dancing like crazy, Jrek, Skoodge and Zim were having a drinking contest and reminisced about their time in Irken military training much to Tak's dismay, she hated her time of military training and she was still mad at Zim but at the moment she decided to enjoy the party.

The Irkens partied till the break of dawn, for their plans of conquest were about to come into play very soon.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed that, please be a little patient for the next chapter, i'm working on it but i'm a little busy at the moment but don't worry i am still working on this story. anyway review, give me a little feed back, good or bad. review!)**


	5. Ch 5 Lambs to the Slaughter Part: 1

**(A/N: hello boys and girls here we are the big battle, but i'm afraid i have to split it into two parts, there are so many things going on i just had to split it into two parts so sorry and please enjoy!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 5

Dawn broke, the sky was a light shade of pink and blue, the sun was rising in the sky behind the mountains, the air was cool and calm, and everything was calm that morning.

Zuko inhaled the refreshing morning air, he was nervous because it was the day of black sun, the day Aang and his friends invade the fire nation capital, he gathered his things into a bag and he went down to breakfast on the way down he passed soldiers scurrying around the halls, getting ready for the battle that is to come.

In the depths of Zim's home, the Irken's readied themselves for the battle. Tak placed extra weapons in her Pak should she have to fight, she wore her Irken uniform but on top of that she also wore some pieces of armor that can generate a personal shield and increase the wearers strength by ten fold. Zim, Jrek and Skoodge wore similar armor and Zim distributed the fire bending tablets

"These are not candy, use them when necessary, they should last a few good hours and can probably work during the eclipse" Jrek got his bottle, he looked at the small tablet in the glass vile "Sweet" said Jrek pocketing the vile.

After they suited up they all hid their armor under crimson cloaks, GIR and Mimi got in their disguises and Zim slipped back into the labs where Hakoda was strapped to a table, he was typing commands on a small handheld device "What are you doing?" asked Tak who was sharpening her weapon of choice, a short curved sword

"I'm making some final adjustments to this human's implant, to make him seem normal to the humans, among those human's invasion force should be his children they will rescue him and try taking him away and when they do this man will be our spy in their camp" Tak raised an eyebrow then said in a rather forced tone

"You're really on a good idea streak, this whole time I thought you were a complete idiot but now I'm starting to see that you do have you're moments of intelligence" Zim blinked then Tak went on "But I will still kill you after this whole mission is over" Zim nodded. They both left the lab and marched into the living room where others waited, they all put on disguises, Tak stood at the head of the group in front of the door,

"Alright everybody, today is the day the fate of our mission will turn, to day is the day where we will be one large step closer to victory" said Tak, Hakoda was standing behind the Irken's looking extremely confused "Today we will crush the last piece of resistance on this primitive planet, today we will be victorious" Tak kicked the door open "Lets go kill some humans, for the Tallest and for the Irken Empire!" said Tak "Oh yeah!" cried Jrek happily, pulling out his meat cleaver and the group took off running towards the fire nation capital.

The group made it to the palace, guards handcuffed Hakoda and dragged him away,

Ozai greeted them "The invasion force will be here in a matter of minutes, we are heading to our underground bunker" "Excellent" said Zim, Ozai looked at the group and pointed to Skoodge and Jrek

"Who are they?" Tak answered "Colleges of ours and our personal guards" Tak jabbed a thumb at the green dog and small evil looking cat "Our pets" Ozai nodded, he was a little suspicious of the one wearing black and holding the large knife but he shrugged off the feeling "Let's go" he said, armored guards formed up around Ozai and the group and they marched off towards the underground bunkers.

Five grey metal submarines and a sky bison bypassed the gates of Azulon, passed through the stone walls, the guard towers spotted shadows passing through the water they fired harpoons down upon the intruders but each missed.

The submarines launched torpedo's and destroyed iron grates and slipped through, they surfaced and made their way to the shore, more guard towers open fired on the intruders, some shots missing, some hitting their targets but are ineffectual, the subs reached the shore the front hatch's opened and the passengers disembarked the subs while being fired upon by the harbor's guards, metal tanks and large groups of soldiers marched off their ships and towards the palace.

A metal insect like machine observed the battle in the shadows it was camouflaged to hide itself from human eyes, it's ember colored eyes whirred about observing everything, the invader's tanks took a lot of fire, they crawled on top of an unsuspecting guard tower, crushing it his vision zoomed into a group of water benders, they blocked a fire blast from a fire nation tank it was knocked away by the water benders the tank spun and it crashed into another tank.

A large creature made of seaweed emerged from the sea and tossed a tank like a toy into a battlement, the machine was relaying it's information to Zim, who was in Ozai's bunker underground away from the battle, he stared at the small hologram of the battle "All according to plan" said Zim pointing at the formation of the invading army forcing its way towards the capital and the large bison flying towards the capital "Soon we will crush the resistance and squish the avatar under our boots!" said Zim clenching his fist, he started laughing and soon Ozai, Jrek, Tak and Skoodge joined in the laughing "Ha, ha, ha, ha, he, huh? Hey where's GIR?" asked Zim

"Here I am" announced GIR who was hanging from the ceiling Ozai raised an eyebrow "That is one interesting pet".

A few minutes later at the palace Aang flew in on his glider undetected to the palace, all seemed quiet the sounds of the battle were distant but were growing louder each minute, he tiptoed along the roof and he went through a window, Aang rushed through a hall and he made it to the throne room, but it was empty the fire behind the throne was out, Aang dropped to his knees "No" he breathed, he heard soft clanking noises and some flapping noises,

Aang looked around and a piece of paper landed on his head.

Aang looked at the note and it had a crude drawing of him with a message written underneath it reading

"_Ha ha ha, pitiful Worm, you have been out witted by the mighty Zim!" _Aang looked at the note "Whose Zim?" he asked no one in particular then he took off, returning to his friends.

As Aang left, Jrek hung from the ceiling in the throne room, his metal spider legs dug into the ceiling, he snickered then disappeared into the shadows returning to the bunker. Aang returned to his friends, the tanks had them surrounded, the invasion force was close to the palace, their own machines had formed a defensive wall repelling enemy shots, in the center was Sokka, Toph and a few other soldiers, Aang landed and Sokka asked "Tell me that the Fire lord was a total wimp and you beat him without the eclipse?" Aang shook his head "The palace, the city, its all empty no one was there" Sokka's eyes widened "They knew"

Aang handed him the note he found, Sokka studied it for a second "Not a very flattering picture but I have heard the name Zim before" "you have?" asked Toph, Sokka nodded "I heard that Zim is Ozai's new minister of war and has been his top advisor for the past few months, they say he's a tactical genius and that he is vicious, probably even more devious then Azula" Aang shuddered "He sounds like bad news" they discussed about the possible whereabouts of Ozai.

But then something caught Aang's eye a large crimson bug like creature, it cocked it's head at them then crawled away over a wall and towards the volcano "What was that?" said Aang, "Lets follow it" said Sokka, Aang, his friends and some soldiers got on Appa and flew after the bug.

The drone's eyes whirred back and noticed it being followed by the avatar and his friends

"Yes come little flies, come to the spiders web" said Tak watching the holographic image, She turned to Jrek who was sharpening his knives on a rock "Time to play" Jrek's lips curled into a wicked smile "Excellent".

The drone reached it's destination then it activated it's cloaking features and thrusters, rocketing away from the volcano returning to Zim's base. Aang his friends got off Appa and searched for the metal bug "It's not here" said Toph feeling the ground "But theirs tunnels crisscrossing under the volcano" she used earth bending, opening a tunnel then they entered the opening and went deeper into the underground bunker.

Meanwhile outside, the eclipse was nearing, the invasion force was forcing itself up the mountain, pushing the defenders back, the commander looked to the sky and saw the eclipse drawing ever nearer he cried "Fall back to secondary defenses, Fall back!" the soldiers disengaged the battle and began a full retreat up the mountain with the invaders hot on their heals.

Aangs group rushed down the hallways of the bunker, an old man saw them and he paniced and told them "The fire lord's chamber is down the hall, up some stairs and to the left you can't miss it" "Thanks" said Aang and the group took off down another hall.

The group spilt up, the soldiers took one hall in search of any prisoners of war while Aang and the others took to the fire lord's chamber.

The soldiers marched down the halls quickly and quietly they haven't encountered any resistance so far, but what they didn't notice the Irken invader stalking them from above them on the ceiling.

The leader of the squad stopped at a dead end "Dead end, alright lets go around" he turned and saw that all of his soldiers were gone "Guys? Where are you?" he called out hoarsely

"Oh I'm afraid their indisposed at the moment" said a cool voice. The leader turned around and saw a boy, he was pale, had dark hair, dark clothing and an eye patch over one eye but the leader saw in the boy's eye was crimson, it was full of cruelty and malice

"Who are you and where did you come from?" asked the soldier pointing his weapon at the boy.

The boy smiled "I'm Jrek" the boy's form became hazy and changed to a green skinned creature with a crimson eye and a strange uniform "and I'm not from around here" he said, large metal spider legs sprouted from his back then he attacked swinging a large butchers knife, the legs pinned the soldier to the ground, one leg swatted away the man's weapon effortlessly, the soldier could only lay on the ground helpless.

Jrek started cackling "Ha, ha, ha, die little human bag of filth" he raised his cleaver and he swung, the blade struck the skull and blood spurted from the wound and all over Jrek's face, Jrek continued swinging over and over cackling like he was mad as the man's screams echoed off the walls of the tunnel but no one could hear the mans screams of agony.

End of chapter

**(a/n: well there you are, but don't be said part two is coming soon, so hang in there and keep reading. later!)**


	6. Ch 6 Lambs to the Slaughter part: 2

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. sorry for the delay and some of the lack of details but whatever enjoy)**

The Rise of Zim ch 6

The eclipse inched ever closer to its beginning, the fire nation's soldiers were in full retreat, fleeing the invaders. Meanwhile in the Fire lord's bunker, Aang Sokka and Toph reached a large metal door, Aang took a deep breath and Top kicked the door in with earth bending and they entered the room.

The room was spacious, it had tall pillars with torches, and a single stone throne, sitting on the throne was a single figure in a red cloak "It's over Ozai, You're going down!" said Aang the figure shifted a little then the figure shook it's head then laughed. The laugh was soft and it didn't sound like Ozai's, the laugh grew to cackling the figure removed its cloak and was revealed to be a girl with dark hair, violet eyes and had gaunt features.

Aang blinked "Who are you?" The girl smiled a cheerful friendly smile "I'm Tak, it's such an honor to finally meet you" her tone was practically oozing with sarcasm she stood from the throne and bowed "I'm the Minister of National Defense and advisor to Minister Zim who is the Minister of War" She stood there smiling cheerfully.

"Where's Ozai?" asked Aang "and don't lie I'll know" said Toph

Tak raised an eyebrow "Really, lets put that to the test shall we" Tak's cleared her throat, then said in a serious tone "I'm a giant purple dinosaur that sings, dances and teaches little children their ABC's" Toph was quiet then said "Wow you're good" "thanks" said Tak "Stop wasting our time, give us the information we want" said Sokka pointing his weapon at Tak "you're bending is useless, all fire benders are powerless during an eclipse".

Tak started cackling, Aang and the others gave each other confused looks Tak stopped laughing "Is that so? Well I hate to burst you're bubble but I'm far from powerless" her cheerful smile twisted into a Cheshire cat grin

"Unlike the rest of those fire chucking apes you call fire benders me and my colleges have more power then you pathetic little things can comprehend" "keep telling yourself that" said Sokka, Toph used earth bending and trapped Tak in a box of earth, Tak kept grinning "Mimi show our little friends a good time" there was a blur of grey and red, Aang and his friends readied themselves and they saw sitting in front of them was a small grey cat

Sokka burst out laughing "Ha, ha, ha aw it's so cute what's it going to do cuddle us to death?"

"Uh Sokka" said Toph trying to warn him that the cat felt off but the warning came to late, the cat's eyes narrowed and it hissed then in the blink of an eye Sokka was on the ground with the cat sitting on his chest snarling, the cat moved again in a grey blur Toph tried taking down the cat with earth bending but the cat was to fast, the cat darted past Toph and knocked her off balance causing her to stumble to Aang and the cat knocked them both off there feet and they fell to the ground. Mimi sat there glaring at them while licking her paws,

Sokka got up "Whoa, that's one fast cat" he reached for his weapon but noticed that it was missing, so was Aang's glider, they all saw Mimi sitting on Sokka's sword and Aang's glider "How the? What the?" stammered Sokka "I've been trying to warn you, that cat feels off, it feels heavier then any normal cat I've known" said Toph.

"Whoa looks like the party just got better" said a voice, they all looked standing in the doorway was a pale boy in black with an eye patch, standing next to him was a boy with green skin and dark hair, lastly next to them was a short portly kid with dark hair with a white shirt that says "I'm Normal" with a big smiley face

"Jrek, Skoodge Zim how nice of you to drop by" said Tak

"What are you doing Tak quit messing around with the humans the eclipse is almost upon us, we need to get to work" said the green one Tak waved "Yeah, Yeah I heard ya the first time Zim"

"You're Zim?" said Aang incredulously Zim looked slightly flattered "yes I am the great Zim" Aang blinked a few times then said "I didn't expect you to be green and.." "And short" said Toph finishing Aang's sentence, Zim's eye twitch he was snarling something

"Uh oh now they've done it" muttered Jrek, then he and Skoodge backed away from Zim.

Then Zim erupted "How dare you make fun of me, the Great Zim!" yelled Zim "You, little pathetic human's!" then large metal spider legs started growing out of his back, raising him up higher "Prepare you're brain meats for harvesting, fools" said Zim Aang and Sokka's eyes almost popped out of their skulls, Toph was quiet then

Zim leapt at Aang in a blur of red and green, knocking Aang off his feet. Zim pinned Aang down with his metal spider legs, Zim hissed "Whose small now you little bug" "You really shouldn't make fun of someone's height" said Jrek kneeling besides Aang, a panel of Zim's pak opened, a thin metal wire connected to a green bowl like device snaked out and hovered above Aang's head "uh oh you must really have pissed him off" chuckled Jrek he stepped away from Aang, Aang grew a little nervous

"uh what is he going to do" "Suck out you're organs from you're body, one at a time" Tak answered bluntly "starting with you're kidney then he will work his way up to you're brain, you will feel a lot of pain, more pain then any one of you're kind has ever felt before" Then Tak smiled, her eye gleamed maliciously "This should be fun" "I'll say" said Jrek.

Aang looked at them like they were all insane, the bowl lowered to Aang's head but then all of a sudden he was knocked away by a jet of water, steam started rising from Zim he screamed "It burns!" he quickly whipped away the water and he covered his face, everyone looked at the door and saw it was Katara "Get away from Aang!" Zim snarled he lowered his hands and all the humans, except Toph, gasped

"what?" asked Zim Tak groaned she smacked her forehead "You're lenses you idiot" Zim looked at his feet and saw that his lenses were there, he grumbled then he removed his wig "Ok you got me, I'm not human" he turned to Tak "I guess it's time for us to shed our disguises" Tak smiled "Well it has been getting boring in these disguises" "Alright!" yelled Jrek.

Aang and his friends all stared in shock as the forms of Tak, Jrek and Skoodge went hazy then changed to similar green creatures like Zim.

Tak had violet eyes and curled antennas, Jrek had a single red eye and straight antennas and Mimi changed to a small metal creature with crimson eyes and it had a hand with razor sharp claws. "W-what are you?" stammered Aang "We are the elite" said Jrek "We are the best soldiers of military training our empire has to offer" "we are Invaders, we are the soldiers of the Irken Empire" said Tak.

Aang scrambled away from Zim, he grabbed his glider and Sokka's sword and he dashed back to the door "What do we do?" whispered Katara as they backed away towards the door "I don't know" whispered Sokka "I got an idea" said Aang "Run" Katara and Sokka nodded "Ok" the humans bolted out the door and Toph collapsed the door way with earth bending

"Oh no" said Jrek sarcastically "We can't get out, how ever shall we follow them" he whistled and three Dai Li agents dropped down from the ceiling, they all had vacant looks on their faces due to Zim's brain washing, Zim pushed a button on his wrist and the Dai li agents bowed their heads, they turned to the door way and used earth bending to clear a way out, "Let's go hunting" said Jrek.

Aang and his friends ran as fast as their legs could carry them, they passed more doors and tunnels, they slowed and stopped "Just what are those things" breathed Sokka "I don't know" said Aang in between breaths "They aren't humans that's for sure, but for now we got to find the fire lord" "Uh Aang" said Katara, she pointed at Aang's head, latched on to the back of Aang's head was a small green dog with big eyes "You're head smells like a puppy!" he squealed in a squeaky voice

"Gah! Get it off me!" screamed Aang, he tried swiping at the creature on his head, and the dog jumped off Aang's head "Aw you look like you need waffles" said the dog he pulled out a waffle he offered it to Katara but she shook her head "uh no thank you".

The dog was quiet then it started screaming really loud, the screams echoed down the tunnels the dog shook the waffle at Katara, the humans were covering their ears "Just take the thing so he stops screaming" shouted Sokka over the little dogs shrieking, Katara took the waffle and the dog finally stopped screaming.

The group sighed in relief, "We got to get to the surface" said Sokka "We can try again another time, the eclipse is almost over, if we leave now we can get everyone out of here safely and we can come up with a new plan" "I hate to admit it but you're right" Aang conceded "which way is out?" asked Sokka Toph felt the earth for a moment then said "This way, the room up ahead is close to the surface" she pointed ahead of them as they started off down the tunnel the green dog then changed, it unzipped revealing a crimson eyed robot like Mimi but it had a large cannon sticking out of it's head

"Non may pass you are an intruder!" declared the robot the human's were sort of shocked but they stood in fighting stances ready for a fight.

After a minute of silence the robot's eyes turned blue, the canon retreated inside the robots head and the robot turned and walked away down the hall "do de do de do" squeaked the robot, the group exchanged looks of confusion then followed the robot.

They followed it to the very end where a single door was in their way, the group followed the robot inside the room, they saw it was a small room that had crates and barrels, it smelt horrible and they saw Hakoda laying on the ground "Dad!" exclaimed Sokka and Katara they helped Hakoda off the ground "Uh what happened?" groaned Hakoda rubbing his head "Are you ok?" asked Sokka Hakoda nodded "Yeah, just a headache all I remember is being interrogated by some soldiers and they just dumped me here"

"It's ok we're getting out of here" said Sokka Toph used earth bending to open the ceiling revealing the sky outside, Using earth bending Toph pushed Hakoda, Sokka and Katara up to the surface, Aang used air bending to climb out onto the surface, Toph was about to climb out but she stopped, hearing clanking inside the storage room "Toph come on" called Sokka "shh" responded Toph she looked around the storage room, there were no vibrations but something didn't feel right to Toph she looked around again but she shrugged and started climbing out to the surface, she was almost out, she reached for Sokka's hand when suddenly something metal wrapped around her leg and she was pulled down back into the dark room.

"Toph!" exclaimed Sokka the others went back to the opening but only saw darkness, there was a flash of light then darkness again "Toph!" called Aang there was silence then they heard a familiar cackling "Ha, ha, ha, he, ha, ha" it was joined by a few more voices cackling "Ha, ha, ha" Toph screamed then her voice was drowned out then complete silence.

"Toph" breathed Katara Hakoda placed a hand on her shoulder "Theirs nothing we can do right now, we must get out of here, that's what toph would have wanted" everyone was quiet then they got back on Appa and retreated back to the subs with the rest of the invasion force. When Appa landed the Invasion force was slowly limping towards the subs

"What happened?" asked Sokka one of the commanders spoke up, his water tribe armor covered in soot, scorch marks and some small blood sploctches

"everything went as planned, we pushed them back to the palace and had them on the run when suddenly some Cat started cutting through are men like nothing, it was really fast and it gave most of the men some major injuries then the imperial guard ambushed us in the city"

Sokka's brows furrowed "Did anyone die?" the commander shook his head "No but some of our guys got captured" Katara went to tend some of the injured and Hakoda was being tended by another medic, Sokka scratched his chin "We got to go, we'll meet at the rendezvous point, from there we will discuss" "Uh Sokka" said Aang looked back towards the Fire nation palace "What?" Aang pointed at the sky, everyone's jaws dropped,

flying towards them were a few large metal air ships "Everyone back to the subs now!" ordered the commander, everyone rushed back to the subs, Aang squinted at the airships and he swore he saw someone standing on the command deck of the lead ship.

Zim stood on the command deck of the lead air ship, he had his disguise back on, he looked down upon the fleeing earth kingdom and water tribe warriors, "Run you filth, back to the dirt where you belong" whispered Zim,

Tak walked on to the metal walkway followed by a soldier, she stood beside Zim looking down on the fleeing soldiers "Look at them run, pitiful isn't it?" said Zim "Yes very" responded Tak she turned to the soldier "Lets put them out of their misery, rain death upon them, leave none alive, Kill! Exterminate!"

the soldier nodded then repeated the order, the hatches beneath the ships opened up unleashing its first salvo of bombs the other ships followed suit Zim and Tak started laughing "Look at them run" the bombs tore apart the seaweed creature and made major dents in the subs, the subs sank back into the water, they made their way back out through the stone gates, one of the subs propulsion fins was blown up, crumpling it up like it was made of paper, the sub sank to the bottom of the harbor while the others fled

Zim turned to the soldier "Salvage the ship, dispose of the crew, leave a few for the boiling rock" "Yes Minister Zim" The soldier repeated the order to the helmsman, the air ship lowered itself to near the surface of the water, metal cables with hooks and claws lowered themselves from the belly of the ship the cables sank into the water beginning the salvaging mission.

Zim breathed in the salty sea air "Today, victory belongs to the Irken Empire" he grinned watching the submarine being hoisted out of the murky depths of the harbor.

End of chapter 6

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed that. well the Irkens have claimed a major victory over the Avatar and his friends, Toph has been captured by the fire nation what will happen next? i don't know but stick around and find out next time)**


	7. Ch 7 Riot!

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. review. oh and i don't own anything, Invader Zim or Jrek)**

The Rise of Zim ch 7

Dark grey rain clouds blanketed the sky, the three subs managed to surface in the small hidden bay they were at a few hours previously, the hatches creaked open the passengers staggered and limped out of the damaged subs, the ones with the least injuries started setting up tents.

Aang and the others sat around a fire contemplating the recent defeat they were handed, the loss of friends and what their next move is "I can't believe Toph is gone" said Sokka quietly Aang stared into the fire remembering the murderous look in Zim's eye and he heard Tak's laughter echoing in his mind

"Come on" consoled Katara "Toph would not want us to be moping, she would want us to come up with a plan to rescue her and beat the fire lord" "You're right" said Hakoda "The fire nation would want to keep her alive for information or to use her as bait, so she should be ok" Aang nodded then said quietly "I wonder what their doing to her now".

Back at Zim's base, in the labs Toph was strapped to an operating table with all matter of wires and cables in her arms, legs and mouth Zim watched the information download into Toph's new brain, he looked at a glass jar near the computer that contained her human brain floating in the purple liquid, then the download finished and Zim smiled, he pushed a button and the operating table sank lower into the base to place Toph into cold storage until she was needed.

The elevator doors slid open and Tak, Skoodge and Jrek walked into the lab, "good work today everyone, we dealt a major blow to the resistance of this world" said Tak "Oh yeah, that was fun kicking ass and tacking names" said Jrek who looked pleased with himself

"Now onto business, I have called this meeting down here for one reason, we are now moving onto Operation: Vanguard " said Tak she typed in a few commands on the main computer and a map of the fire nation appeared on the screen the map was covered in arrows, X's and circles.

Zim rubbed his chin "Hmmm" Skoodge tensed a little and Jrek just grinned "Sweet" Tak punched in another command into the keyboard and the screen changed to a detailed layout of the palace and of some of it's secret tunnels

"First things first, Ozai has informed me that his dim-witted son has run off after the Avatar in the hopes of becoming friends with him and overthrowing his father" a small screen descended from the ceiling showing a map of the fire nation and it had a small red dot blinking. The dot was near the capital in a small, secluded cove

"Thanks to the implant Zim has planted in Hakoda's brain" "I am Zim!" yelled Zim Tak sighed "Yes we know, anyway we will now know the location of that pitiful little band for they will keep Hakoda near by at all times" A small list appeared on the main screen "So far we counted over thirty eight of their number has managed to escape us but most of them have been injured, we have over forty more in custody"

"Make that thirty six, I sort of went crazy back in the bunker" said Jrek Tak blinked "Ok Thirty six in custody and they been transferred to the boiling rock facility" "Now on with the rest of the plan" said Jrek.

Tak cleared her throat "ok, first step, we remove the current leadership of this planet, we silence Azula, her cohorts, Ozai, his generals and his other ministers, from their we will assume leadership and place a strict martial law upon this country and it's surrounding territories once we have finished with that, we will move on to step two".

Tak pushed a key on the computer and the image changed to the air ships some completed while some were being constructed "We move onto step two, we will force their war factories to increase production of war machines with some of our own small improvements but that part is for later, after that we will contact the Massive and report in to the Tallest and ask for some reinforcements and we will divert our attention to Ba Sing Se"

"Why?" asked Skoodge "Word from our informants and a scan from our DNA trackers say that Iroh brother of Ozai, is heading to Ba Sing Se with a dozen or so others, rumor has it that they have a secret club so we are going to crash their meeting and take them prisoner" the image on the computer changed to one of the fire nation palace and it was on fire

"Step three, we tear down the remnants of the old regime" the image changed to a large high tech fortress with the Empire's symbol on the front "and step up our operations drastically, we construct a new base where our reinforcements will arrive and set up shop we then roll out our armory and show this world the full might of the Empire's arsenal" the image changed again to a fleet composed of small and large Irken vassals and fire nation airships now bearing the symbol of the empire streaking across a crimson sky

"We will then sweep across this filthy world like a wild fire and burn it to the ground thus crushing any hope the people of this world might have" the image changed once again but to a scorched field where Tak, Zim, Skoodge, Jrek and their SIR's standing victoriously on a large mountain of rubble with the Irken Empire's flag flying and they were surrounded by their comrades cheering and raising their fists to the orange sky

"And thus ends the presentation, any questions?" said Tak finally finished with explaining their plan.

Zim spoke up "Just how are we going to rid us of the fool Ozai and his smelly daughter" "I had Jrek and Skoodge plant obedience chips in the Dai Li and the Royal guards, they are now under our command" said Tak Zim nodded "ok" Tak then announced "We begin our operation tonight, ready the troops tonight is when it all starts, when we are going to bring this world to it's knees" then the Irkens started laughing manically.

Night has fallen in the fire nation, Aang sat on the cliff over looking the small cove staring into the night sky Momo sat on his shoulders he sighed "I don't know buddy, Toph's been captured as well as most of our friends by a bunch of insane creatures that work for Ozai, I don't know what to do". Momo tilted his head Aang looked up at the sky saying in a determined tone "We will rescue our friends and beat Ozai before the comet comes".

Meanwhile at the capital Dai li agents crept silently through the shadows of the capital city and started nabbing Ozai's advisors and ministers, at the palace Zim marched through the front gates followed by a large precession of at least a few hundred soldiers and royal guards, they all carried spears and swords they marched through the halls and reached the throne room where Ozai sat alone

"Zim what is the meaning of this?" asked Ozai standing up from his throne "You are no longer fit to rule this nation me and my associates are taking over" announced Zim Ozai scowled "How dare you turn against me, my men won't listen to you, they are obedient to only me"

Zim wagged a finger "No they won't, they obey me now they are now officially property of Zim!" he turned to his soldiers "Seize him!"

The Soldiers silently obeyed, they started marching at Ozai like zombies, with their hands stretched out in front of them "Stay back!" yelled Ozai throwing a fire ball at a few guards, the fire balls hit their targets but the guards seemed unfazed and they closed in on their prey "NOOOOO!" screamed Ozai while Zim stood their cackling.

The precession of soldiers led by Zim marched down a flight of stairs and into a large stone courtyard filled with people. It was dark but Ozai saw that some were on their knees in handcuffs while others were either soldiers or Dai Li agents

"Put him their with the rest" ordered Zim the guards dumped a bruised and battered Ozai on the ground with the other people "Father!" exclaimed Azula she crawled over to him "Are you ok?" Ozai nodded he watched as Zim stood on a platform over looking the prisoners, his advisor Tak nodded at Zim then turned to the crowd

"Today is a good day, for today is the dawning of a new age the age that mankind falls" the people murmured to themselves then Tak continued "Today you lucky few have a choice, join our new order or" she nodded to Zim and he pushed a button on a small handheld device causing a blue shimmering rift to open in front of the crowd

"or you will be tossed into this wormhole and be transported to a dimension of unspeakable horror!" "Never" spat a man Tak motioned to one of the guards, they picked up the man and tossed him into the rift, everything was silent then a blood curdling shriek could be heard emanating from the portal as well as a number of sickening crunches and other horrible sounds

"Oh God the pain! No…n-NO! that's not supposed to ...Gahhhh!" screamed the man

"My god" muttered a man "The Moose, The MOOSE!" screamed the victim then everything went deathly silent, Tak stood their grinning a friendly grin "Is anyone else wants to join him" most people shook their heads "Good" said Tak "I think we're getting somewhere" Zim nodded.

Most of the prisoners agreed to obey Tak and they were sent to a tent where Skoodge was implanting obedience chips into their brains to seal the deal,

Azula stood up and said "I know their was something different about you two"

"No shit Sherlock" grunted Jrek who had just returned from delivering orders to the war factory to increase productions, he stood their guarding the courtyard with his meat cleaver in hand.

"I should have seen it from the start you are just a bunch of traitors" sneered Azula the Irkens grinned, "well I guess it's time to show these fools who we are" said Tak the other's nodded then all the Irken's shed their disguises Azula's eyes almost popped out of her head and Ozai rubbed his eyes, disbelieving what he was seeing.

After her momentary shock Azula then demanded, "Who are you and What are you going to do to the fire nation?"

"We are simply going to annihilate all life on this world and subjugate the survivors a life time of servitude to the mighty Irken Empire!" replied Zim the guards tossed Azula into the portal and they heard her say

"Huh that's the horror? Doesn't look so tough" then there was some sickening sounds and Azula screamed in pain and terror "H-help!... The pain the pain!" Ozai's were still wide and he looked up at Tak, Zim and Jrek.

"Any last words?" said Jrek Ozai then bowed his face to the ground, he cried "Forgive me oh great ones!"

"Eh?" said Zim in confusion "I knew you're kind would arrive some day, it was foretold in the prophecies by the fire sages, let me a mere humble man serve you oh mighty visitors of the beyond" Tak raised an eyebrow then nodded "Ok?" then the guards dragged him off to the tent to be implanted leaving three very confused Irkens to mull over what the hell just happened.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: dun, dun dun well that's that folks till next time. The fire nation's government has been overthrown, Azlua has just learned why you don't taunt the Moose, Ozai has joined the Irkens and The Irken Empire is every closer to world domination will Aang be able to save the world or will he be doomed to fail and suffer a horrible fate?)**


	8. Ch 8 Crackdown!

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the reviews.)**

The Rise of Zim ch 8

Every citizen in the fire nation capital waited eagerly for the fire lord to make his announcement.

That morning every citizen in the capital and the surrounding towns were told that the fire lord was making an important announcement and that everyone is required to be there.

The morning sun peaked behind the clouds, a soft breeze drifted in from the sea and fire lord Ozai stepped out onto the balcony over looking the crowd of fire nation citizens, the crowd cheered and clapped Ozai waved and the cheering died down then Ozai spoke

"I'm sure you all know about the recent attack on our fair capital by the small ragtag army of rebels loyal to the avatar" the crowd murmured and a few people nodded "The avatar claims that he is our friend, that he wants to end the war peacefully but he is nothing but a sham he and his minions have assassinated some of my top ministers with their family's while they slept last night"

the crowd was quiet and started whispering among themselves not believing it but Ozai continued "He even made an attempt on my life while I slept but thanks to my guards and the warning of my advisor Zim I managed to survive, Don't believe me, here is proof!" Ozai then snapped his fingers then the his guards dragged to the balcony a figure who had a burlap bag over the head, Ozai tore the bag off the head and everyone gasped, it was Toph Bei Fong

"She attempted to kill me but failed, she even confessed her crime" said Ozai Toph then confessed in a robotic sounding tone "Fine I did it, I tried to slit this losers throat and I wouldn't have got away with it to if it wasn't for the almighty Zim"

Zim stepped up and the crowd started cheering Zim then looked at Toph then yelled "Take her away, locker away in the deepest dungeon where she will never see the light of day ever again" the guards nodded and dragged Toph away while the people cheered.

Ozai motioned the people to be quiet then the cheering died "As of now this nation is not safe as long as the avatar and his cohorts live the safety of this nation and its citizens are in jeopardy so as of today we are now resorting to martial law" the crowds eyes widened and people began whispering

"People will be in their homes at sundown they are not allowed to be on the streets at night or they will be punished soldiers will search all suspicious persons and homes at random" Ozai paused then said coldly "Anyone aiding and abiding the avatar or my son, the traitor, they will be punished severely or will be executed on the spot, all this will be handled by the minister of our Nations Defense, Minister Tak" Tak stepped up and bowed slightly as the crowd clapped "and the new Minister of Public safety and Security, Minister Kaz".

A man almost Ozai's height stepped up, he wore a black business suit and he had gaunt features and black hair, he bowed and after the crowd's clapping died he spoke up in a smooth but gruff voice "My fellow fire nation citizens it is an honor to serve you, this great nation and the fire lord" he friendly smile grew on his face

"I just want to assure you that everything will be fine these changes are for you're safety and that you're government is as strong as ever" people listened intently and were starting to believe the man and felt a small sense of national pride

"You're government stands strong and we will defend you're rights and liberties from those who will try to take it from you" Kaz smiled and stepped aside for Ozai, he cleared his throat and announced "Lastly we are going to increase production in our factories to increase our military's strength, that is all" the crowd cheered louder then before and Ozai and the others returned inside the palace.

Inside Ozai bowed to Tak and Zim "Such an ingenious plan masters" "Thank you servent" said Zim who was proud of himself Tak was inspecting Kaz who was just standing there with a blank look on his face

"So you just happen to engineer this guy over night with some spare DNA you just happen to have extracted from some lawyer from earth" Zim nodded "There is nothing more slippery and persuasive then a lawyer" Tak nodded "True good work on him though" The door burst open and Skoodge came running in the room, he was covered in sweat and was hyperventilating "This better be important Skoodge" growled Tak

Skoodge nodded "It's the Tallest have returned our call" Tak and Zim's eyes widened, they stared at Skoodge "What did they say, tell me!" demanded Zim his voice heavy with anticipation.

Skoodge caught his breath then told them "The Tallest were pleased and have dispatched a portion of the fifty first fleet armed with everything we asked for plasma tanks, maim bots, new megadoomers heck they even sent the new experimental stealth hunter units"

"How many?" asked Tak Skoodge then said quietly "an entire battalion" Zim grinned "good the Tallest have recognized my skill as an invader and have granted me with awesome power!" "You're skill?" said Tak crossing her arms Zim went quiet then said "I-I mean our skill" Tak smiled "good soon the entire world will bow to the Irken Empire" "Hail the Irken Empire!" cried Ozai.

Meanwhile at the Avatar's camp, the wounded were being treated and others lounged around the camp. Aang, Sokka and Katara sat on the cliff over looking the ocean quietly planning on retrying the invasion then Aang spotted something

"What's that?" he pointed at the horizon a single red dot on the azure horizon and it slowly floated towards them. As it got closer they saw it was a small fire nation war balloon carrying a single passenger the balloon then landed behind them and they saw it was Zuko

"Zuko" hissed Katara "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to help I know I've caused you a lot of trouble and pain in the past but I want to help you" said Zuko sounding sincere "why should we believe you? You could just turn around and betray us at a moment's notice" Zuko was quiet then said "I can teach Aang fire bending".

Sokka and Aang considered Zuko's offer then said "Well we could use a little help and we don't have enough time to find Jong Jong or anyone else whose willing to help" said Sokka "And he could help us get Toph back" added Aang Katara turned to Aang "Haven't you forgotten that he betrayed us in Ba Sing Se"

"No but we need him considering who we're up against we need everyone we can get". Katara glared at Zuko and hissed, "I'm watching you".

In Ozai's throne room Tak, Zim, Jrek, Skoodge and Ozai stood around a large meeting table "So far little to no resistance from the general public" reported Jrek who was twirling a knife in his hand"Factory output has doubled, Tanks and Airships are practically rolling off the assembly line"

Tak nodded "Good with a little persuasion and bribery we can probably triple it and increase the loyalty of the people" Ozai spoke up "Sozin's comet is near and when it is here every fire bender in the fire nation will be strong enough to annihilate the avatar" Tak nodded

"We know of the comet and we have plans to use it to our advantage" she paused then spoke up "On to the matter of Miss Bei Fong, the avatar will most likely do anything to get her back so we must use that and here is what we do" then everyone listened to her plan.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this, please review. The Irken's have declared martial law on the fire nation using a human puppet to cloud the minds of the public, Zuko has just joined the avatar's group but only just and the Almighty Tallest have dispatched a part of their fleet to assist the invaders. The end is near for the avatar, the final battle is neigh who shall rise and who shall fall. i don't know but stick around) **


	9. Ch 9 Countdown to Zero Hour

**(A/N: here ya go. review and enjoy!)**

The Rise of Zim Ch 9

In the dark of space the stars gleamed and the blue marble of a planet rotated slowly. The darkness became distorted and a flash of light the distortion faded.

In the place of the distortion was a small fleet of crimson ships. There were at least a dozen large cruisers, hundreds of small fighters and a single ship larger then the cruisers, a destroyer.

On the command deck of the destroyer dozens of technicians manned the consoles, one of the technicians switched on the intercom to the Admiral's quarters "Sir" said the technician, the admiral's reply came over the intercom sounding irritated "What" "We have reached our destination" after a few moments the Admiral walked onto the bridge, he glanced up at the view screen showing the blue planet, the moon in it's orbit and the system's star in the distance radiating light and warmth.

The Admiral tilted his head "Doesn't look like much of a threat or have anything of value but if the Tallest want this planet they'll get it" he turned to a technician "Open a channel and get me the Invaders stationed on this planet" "Yes sir" the technician saluted.

Meanwhile down below in the fire nation about a week after Ozai had declared martial law, he announced the construction of a new and stronger fortress to be constructed by the Minister of War to better protect the city the citizens didn't mind and didn't ask questions. In the dead of night Zim had constructed the fortress quickly and quietly. The fortress was crimson in color the walls were high the towers had spikes on top, the front gates were a dark grey metal and a symbol was on the side of the fort.

The fort amazed the people with its speedy construction and it's architecture. Tak was fuming about how quickly the fortress was built but she calmed after the people seemed to just accept the fortress as some sort of advancement in their nations military technology. The Irkens moved their bigger machinery and weapons through underground tunnels that were connected from their home base to the new fort.

In the control room Tak was running diagnostics on the base's computer the computer announced "Incoming transmission" Tak blinked and the computer screen blinked on revealing an Irken in an admirals uniform the Admiral saluted "Greetings Tak" "Admiral" said Tak sounding surprised "I wasn't expecting you"

"Of course not" said the Admiral beaming "We have just arrived in orbit".

One of the computer's other screens came on showing radar, in orbit it showed hundreds of small ships, a dozen large ships and a single larger ship "We weren't expecting you to arrive for another week" said Tak the Admiral just grinned "Indeed, we weren't due for another week but we managed to finish our assignment in the Vort system early" Tak smiled "It's good to hear that"

"Anything we can assist with?" asked the Admiral Tak nodded "Start sending down troops with those new stealth hunters to Zim and get some technicians to our new fortress we have much to do".

Meanwhile at the small hidden bay Aang, Katara, and Sokka were enjoying themselves. Over the past week Zuko had been training Aang in fire bending. After a few days of utter failure Aang managed to master the basics and he later mastered the more complicated techniques now they were just enjoying a nice swim in the ocean to relax after a week of hard work in the sun.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko in a strained tone "Swimming" replied Aang who was swimming around in the water "We have to keep training" said Zuko "Why?" "Because we must be ready for when you face my father" "I have already mastered fire bending and the comet is just a week away" said Aang Zuko shook his head "No actually the comet is tomorrow, we don't have as much time as you might think" Aang looked at Zuko

"What do you mean? We can just wait till the comet passes then we can fight you're father". Zuko sighed " it's not that easy, you must beat him tomorrow because on the day of Sozin's comet he will set fire to the earth kingdom" "What!" exclaimed Aang.

_Flashback_.

Zuko was sitting his father's throne room with his father and Zim eating lunch together "I hear Sozin's comet is almost here" said Ozai sounding bored "Yeah do you know what we should do" said Zim "What?"

"We should, I don't know burn down the earth kingdom with fire or something" Ozai nodded "that sounds like a good plan, lets do that"

_end of flashback_.

"So now their going to burn the earth kingdom to the ground when the comet comes" said Zuko finishing his explanation. Aang and the other's stared at Zuko with wide eyes "Wow" said Aang. Night has fallen the stars were hidden behind a curtain of clouds. The capital was quiet, no one wandered the streets just a gentle breeze.

Large violet and grey transports descended from the clouds and landed in the courtyard of the fortress silently, the rear hatch hissed open and the Irken troops poured out quietly carrying weapons securing the area, one Irken grunted into his communicator "Clear" then in a matter of minutes about a dozen more similar transports landed in the fortress unloading troops and machinery.

The troops fanned out and started taking up positions in the guard towers and the machines were large robots about the size of houses. The robot's forms shimmered and disappeared entirely, a group of soldiers wheeled out a dozen large metal crates and they opened the lids.

A dozen heads poked out of the boxes then they crawled out of their crates, their bodies were like wolves but were made of dark red metal, their eyes glowed crimson and their teeth were razor sharp.

The metal wolves sniffed the air snarling, their forms shimmering then they faded. Zim observed the unloading of equipment and troops from a guard tower he was impressed, Jrek watched the metal wolves prowl the courtyard with special goggles "Those are sweet" he said he turned to Zim "What are those wolf things anyway" Zim grinned "Our new stealth hunters specifically engineered to be blood thirsty, to be relentless, they have the senses of a wolf and the cold efficiency of Irken technology".

Jrek whistled "they sound neat, I would love to have one of those" Zim nodded "Indeed"

Tak strode up to the tower and stood next to them "Everything is on schedule the Admiral says his sensors have picked up the comet nearing the planet, with our new equipment and the reinforcements we can easily ensure our victory" the three Irkens watched a dozen soldiers set up a plasma tank near the north entrance pointing it's gun towards the sky

"The airship fleet has been completed and is ready, the last of the order of the white lotus has yet to be apprehended and Skoodge says that Hakoda's signal is near, the avatar will die and we dance all over his grave" Tak then started cackling Zim and Jrek joined in till a soldier walked up to them

"Sir everything is in place we are awaiting orders sir" Tak stopped, she saw all the soldiers standing at attention waiting for her orders

she then said "Good then lets initiate the final steps of our last operation". T

ak then pushed a button on a remote, the bases defenses came online, the air around the fortress shimmered as the shield activated and the plasma cannons hummed to life

"Operation: Red Inferno is now in effect" Tak announced, all the soldiers stood silently listening in the courtyard "From this moment and for the rest of their lives humanity will bow to the Irken empire!"

The soldiers saluted "Hail the Irken Empire!" "For the Tallest"

"For the Tallest" repeated the soldiers "And for the end of mankind" the soldiers repeated solemnly then Jrek shouted "Death to The avatar!" everyone cheered and smiled knowing that tomorrow the world will change, the day the Irken empire will crush all mankind under their boots.

End of Chapter.

**(A/N: well there it is folks. The Irken fleet has arrived, the comet is near, the Irkens are ready for war with large numbers and new technology. Can Aang win the battle for his world or will he fall like countless others have before him. Find out next time. review!)**


	10. Ch 10 Visitors from Beyond

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. sorry for the wait and review)**

The Rise of Zim ch 10

Dawn came slowly. The sun rose over the ocean slowly, the sunlight slipped through the curtain of clouds that blanketed the skies.

Aang and the survivors of the invasion force started packing up camp. The injured were healed enough to stand and fight. The damaged subs were repaired and everyone was ready for that day was the day that sozin's comet will arrive and Aang must fight the fire lord. Aang was sitting on the cliff over looking the sea one last time thinking of a plan for fighting the fire lord when suddenly something caught his eye.

Aang scanned the ocean and saw a wooden ship. "Guy's!" called Aang everyone stopped packing and they went to see the wooden ship. The ship was the size of the water tribe's ships, it had red sails and it had large scorch marks on the sides of the hull. The ship docked at one of the stone docks that one of the earth benders made, then one man dressed in torn red clothing stumbled off the ship

"H-help please!" he stumbled to Aang and fell to the ground. Hakoda and Bato helped the man up "Easy, slow down and tell us what's going on" said Bato

The man had shaggy black hair and wide frightened eyes that darted around "My name is Lee, Y-you got to help us, we managed to escape but they could be after us" "Who?" asked Katara. Lee trembled then stuttered "Z-Zim" he looked around then he called back to the ship "Ok everything's clear come on out".

About ten people got off of the ship, six were women, two were men and two were teenage girls, one whom Sokka recognized "Suki?" Suki saw Sokka and they embraced each other for what seemed like an hour "What happened?" he asked Suki said breathlessly "I-it was h-horrible, it was I-inhuman".

Lee straightened up, everyone gathered around him, he took a deep breath then explained what had happened.

"It was days ago everything was normal and fine till one day a man got into trouble when he was snooping around this new fortress that Zim had constructed, says it's not right that fortresses don't appear over night. One night the guards came they say that he was trespassing on military property and they locked him up in prison. The next day Zim was making a speech to the city then the man they caught broke out onto the stage screaming "We're all gonna die! Don't believe his lies! He lies! Die visitor from beyond the stars!" then he tackled Zim soon the guards were upon the man and they dragged him off while he was screaming "it's all you're fault! You did this! You doomed us all!" he was pointing at Ozai then he was finally gone"

Lee sighed shaking his head, everyone listened intently "That's when everything fell apart, Zim got up like nothing happened but everyone saw that he had red eyes and antennas, he tried to act like it was normal but then Suki here" he pointed at Suki

"Told everyone that they should fight against Zim because he's not human, that he is evil, that he is taking over the world it was a good idea but then Tak started laughing like she was crazy telling everyone not to believe the words of a delusional girl but everyone was to confused to make a decision then suddenly the crowd turns on them" Suki smiled a little

"At first it looked like it was going well then everything turned into a nightmare".

Lee continued "Tak screamed at the crowd, the crowd went all quiet then she smiled all sweet like then said that if we were not to cooperate willingly then they will force us to bow then all of a sudden the royal guard and the military started attacking the crowd, the crowd fought back but it was for naught, these giant metal wolves appeared from out of nowhere"

Lee scratched his chin and pointed at Appa "They were about that size, they started tearing apart people like they were just slabs of meat".

Suki shuddered at the memory of people being chewed up like beef jerky by giant wolves "everyone fought back valiantly but the wolves were to much, people started running then people started vanishing out of thin air, then these giant metal creatures with no arms appeared and started appearing boxing in the people and putting them in crates, I managed to flee and hide in the sewers I watched as my neighbors and friends being dragged off to the palace where they had these metal plates attached to there foreheads, making them obey Zim".

Lee shivered "The wolves patrol the streets hunting down stragglers like game and they are dragged off to the fortress to be disciplined and the people have been turned into Zim's personal army of mindless slaves. I managed to get us out of there at night and we spent the whole time at sea dodging the navy till one of the guy's suggested this place, this place used to be a place where fishermen could stay and stock up on fish" Lee sighed then he sat down on a rock.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard, the cruelty of Zim and Tak, the slaughter of fire nation citizens was too horrifying, Zuko clenched his fist and growled "How could this happen? All those innocent people how could my father let Zim do this?" Katara consoled him "You're father may be a ruthless man but even he wouldn't do something so vicious to his own people" Lee spoke up "actually he was there and he was screaming things like "Long Live the Irken Empire!" whatever that means".

Aang was quiet, things are much more serious then he thought, if he loses the entire world will be at the mercy of Zim and his friends "I need to meditate" said Aang then he left the camp and everyone to revise their plans. He climbed up back onto the cliff he sat in a meditative position and he took slow shallow breaths.

There was a bright light causing Aang to twitch and he opened his eyes the light hovered in front of him then the light dimmed to a point where Aang didn't need to protect his eyes. Hovering in front of Aang was a silvery blue shape that was round, had thin tentacles, two small arms and two silver eyes on it's thin face

"Greetings Avatar Aang" said the being in a soft voice "What the?" said Aang as he reached for his glider. The being held up a hand and said "Do not fear I am not you're enemy, I am a friend" "who or what are you?" asked Aang in awe of the glowing being.

"I am a Meekrob, I am a being of pure energy" said the Meekrob "i am here to help"

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed that i'll try to get the next one up as fast as i can i got the next one a quater of the way complete so expect the next one soon. review!)**


	11. Ch 11 Advise from the Stars

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. would've uploaded sooner but i had some computer trouble and i couldn't get to another computer. review and enjoy!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 11

After Aang screamed for what seemed like an hour he calmed down a bit and listened to the being known as a Meekrob

"As I was saying I am a being of pure energy" said the Meekrob in a flat tone "I have no physical form whatsoever, I can only communicate to you when you meditate for when you communicate with your spirit world you're brainwaves are close enough for me to communicate with you".

The Meekrob floated in silence for a moment then he noticed Aang's surprise "oh I'm sorry you're kind is not accustomed to beings like myself" he then turned into white haired man with a long mustache, beard and he wore white robes "I hope this form is more comfortable to speak to" said the man

Aang nodded "Yeah I guess it is much better" Aang pursed his lips then asked "Are you like Zim?"

The man's eyebrow quirked "by that you mean that I'm sure you mean that I'm not from this world then yes I am like him but we are from deferent worlds and deferent species, I'm a Meekrob while he's an Irken".

Aang stared at the man in silent awe "What's you're world like, how long have you been here what are you're people like?" the man held up a hand "One question at a time" he then answered the questions

"My world is rather like this world but our environment is quite different but it can probably support your kind. My people are quite peaceful and we don't get involved in wars only if it is necessary for our survival. Lastly I have been here for a very, very long time observing you're kind as it develops and grows" the man then stared at Aang with piercing blue eyes "Now tell me what is troubling you, I sense that you are uncertain of something"

Aang said quietly "It's Zim, he is slaughtering innocent people and is throwing things out of control I'm unsure of what to do I'm supposed to be fighting Ozai but Zim is turning everyone in the fire nation into slaves".

The man stroked his beard looking deep in thought "Hm indeed I have seen Zim's handy work before, he is a rather destructive Irken even among his own kind he is considered to be quite troublesome" "You met him?"

the man shook his head "No but I have heard of him in passing, who else is with him?" Aang thought for a moment then told him counting on his fingers "There was a guy named Skoodge, a guy named Jrek and a girl named Tak"

The Meekrob's brows furrowed "Hm, this is not good, even though Skoodge and Zim are considered outcasts Jrek is a devious cutthroat who is mostly avoided even among his fellow Irkens but the worst of them all is Tak". Aang tilted his head "How is she the worse?" the Meekrob frowned

"She's far more cunning then Zim, she's more cutthroat then Jrek and is the most cleaver among her peers if you value you're life you stay far away from her". Aang felt his stomach turn, he thought Zim was bad but from the sound of the Meekrob's tone Tak must be far worse

"I can't just sit here and let Zim take over the world, he's turning the entire fire nation into brainwashed slaves"

The Meekrob nodded "I know, it always pains me to see entire species fall victim to the Irken war machine even now they are ravaging the entire universe and turning countless other races into their slaves" then Aang got an idea "You said you can help so why don't you help us stop Zim" the Meekrob smiled "I would if I could but let me explain" he cleared his throat

"you see this world has been visited before by other races, long before zim" Aang's eyes widened "A about a few hundred years ago this world has been visited by my kind, we studied you're kind in secret because it amused us of beings with physical forms and their trivial problems and short lives but over time most of us grew bored and left but I remained because you're kind fascinated me but about forty years after my kind left the Irken empire came".

Aang gasped "They've been here before?" the Meekrob nodded "Indeed, they began to survey the planet to see if it was ripe for conquest and they found that it was so they began to slaughter the people. One of you're predecessors fought them, you were having some minor successes but their numbers and their technology overwhelmed you, I couldn't just stand by and let them slaughter every living thing so I intervened" he sighed and scratched his head

"I managed to fight them off and drive them back to their ships but over time I became exhausted, they were many and I was only one, a single Meekrob is a force to be reckoned with and to be feared but the Irkens were relentless and were many so eventually I used the last of my strength and forced them to leave the system but at a cost".

The Meekrob looked down at his hands sadly "I was so exhausted and weak I hid and hibernated for a long time trying to regain my strength to return home but then i sensed the Irkens have returned and are stronger then before" the Meekrob sighed sadly "I might never return home, i'll probably never see my wife and children again"

Aang said softly "i'm sorry that you are stranded here but thank you for protecting the world the first time I'm not sure how we could repay you"

The Meekrob's old face twisted into a smile "thank you".

An idea popped into Aang's head he then asked "Can you call you're people to help us?"

the Meekrob nodded "I can but I'm afraid I can't, in the last fight I really exhausted my powers to a really low point, my world is very far to send a message. there are other ways i can help but I'm too drained to give you a portion of my powers without killing me and I sense that my people are distressed like never before, I'm guessing they are fighting the Irken's on our home world, they are too busy to help us, if they could send some help they wouldn't make it in time".

Aang frowned "Oh"

The Meekrob held up a hand "But I can give you some advice and guide you in you're fight, will you be willing to accept my help"

Aang looked up the old man "I will".

Back at the cove one of the passengers of the fire nation fishing ship was standing on the dock fishing with a fishing pole, then suddenly his line snagged on something, he struggled to pull it to the surface when suddenly he was pulled into the water, he yelped but the sound was muffled by a loud splash.

The calm surface was disturbed by bubbling and rumbling till they stopped and the surface became dark red with blood, a pair of dark red eyes rose slightly out of the water and stared at the avatar's friends.

The mechanical eyes whirred and sank back under the surface of the water.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed that. Review! Zim has turned the people of the fire nation into mindless slaves, only a few escaped the Irken's grip. The Fire nation is now a beach head for the Irken empire, but the only hope for the world lies on Aang and friends. But even with the guidance and advise of a Meekrob, an enemy of the Irken empire, will Aang and friends save the world or fail and be crushed under the boot of the Irken war machine? i don't know but stick around.) **


	12. Ch 12 Beware the Shadow Assassins

**(A/N: i'm back! sorry for the delay i was away on a long trip and i didn't have access to a computer on my vacation. any way back to the story!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 12

Zim sat in the control room of the Irken fortress. The large computer's monitor displayed the forts security, the movements outside, radio and various other functions.

Zim studied the screen showing the map of the small cove that the Avatar was hiding in and some reports from the drone he sent to scout out the cove.

There was an energy signature that looked familiar, Zim typed in a command and the computer scanned the signature and there was a beep some text popped up on the screen.

"A match" muttered Zim the signature matched Meekrob signatures. "What's a match?" asked Skoodge who walked into the control room eating a taco Zim pointed at the screen and it took about five minutes for Skoodge to realize what he was looking at "A Meekrob, here!" exclaimed Skoodge

Zim nodded "This isn't good, I don't care what Tak says about being patient we got to do something about the Meekrob and those humans" then GIR came in asking "You gonna make biscuits, You gonna make biscuits, you gonna make biscuits?"

Zim scowled "no Gir I'm not and I don't want you mentioning biscuits ever again" GIR gasped then ran away giggling. Zim was rubbing his temples while Skoodge panicking "What are we going to do? What are we going to do!" he started shaking then Zim shouted "Shut Up! I'm thinking".

Skoodge clapped his hands over his mouth then nodded "Sorry" Zim thought for a few moments then grinned slyly "I know what we are going to do" then he whispered to Skoodge his plan and they both started snickering, Zim walked over to the control console then slammed a large red button.

Night has fallen and Aang sat down at the camp fire next to Sokka and Katara, everyone's faces were grim "What are we going to do?" asked Haru

"Things are now more complicated then ever now that Zim has taken over" "I think I have the answer to our problems" said Aang.

Everyone looked at Aang "What is it?" asked Sokka then Aang made a small wave behind him and an old man in a white robe stepped out of the darkness "I am" said the old man.

Everyone except Aang looked at the old man in disbelief "Uh and how are you going to help us defeat an army of beings from another world with technology and abilities beyond our own?" asked Hakoda the old man smiled sweetly "Because I have done it before and I can help you defeat them now" again everyone looked at him in disbelief

"Uh Aang have you gone completely crazy?" asked Sokka Aang shook his head "No, this guy is like Zim, he's a being from another world" he explained "He said that he fought Zim's people before and he has protected the world form them for hundreds of years".

The old man nodded, his electric blue eyes gleamed in the fire light "I am a Meekrob, I have lived for thousands of years and I have protected you're kind from the Irken Empire for a long time and now that they are back I will do all I can to help you"

the old man saw the looks of disbelief from the group then sighed "Not as easy as I thought but I enjoy doing this" then the man's body started glowing light blue then the Meekrob shed his human form like a winter coat revealing his true form, a thin white being with tentacles, silver eyes and glowed a brilliant white light.

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets, Sokka's jaw dropped "W-what are you?" The Meekrob sighed, "I'm a Meekrob, honestly you humans are so slow I am beginning to see why my kind has stopped studying you're kind" "What!" exclaimed everyone, except Aang.

The Meekrob's silver eyes narrowed and he shook his head "Let me start from the beginning, as I have told you're friend here" he motioned to Aang "I am from another world, my kind has studied you're people thousands of years ago"

"Why?" asked Haru "Because you human's are so amusing, anyway When my people left this planet I stayed behind to continue studying this world then the Irken Empire arrived and tried conquering you, I intervened but the battle with the empire had drained me and I became stranded here, cut off from my kind I may never go home but I vowed that if the empire ever returns I will fight them again".

Everyone sat quietly listening to the Meekrob's story then Katara spoke first "Thank you for protecting our world and offering you're help, we really appreciate it" the Meekrob waved one tentacle "No problem, it is my pleasure and I hate the Irken empire more then anything in the universe".

Sokka scratched his chin "What can you tell us about this Irken empire" The Meekrob's eyes narrowed "I can tell you a lot but first" his body glowed brightly and he changed back into the old man "I'm sure this form will be more comfortable to speak with for you" the Meekrob saw everyone's look a little spooked at his true form.

He scratched his head "Hm where to begin."

Then explained "The Irken Empire is as an old empire, in comparison the empire is older then you're race, their domain were only two or three worlds at first, starting from their home the Planet Irk, a harsh world I assure you but they were peaceful at first. But over the millennia's the empire's expanded their dominion to more worlds, conquering and slaughtering any race that stands against them. Their armada is unmatched, their army is vast and their soldiers are cunning, They are led by the tallest of their race, for they are the most cunning and most vicious out of their peers."

The Meekrob stared into the fire "They have ravaged hundreds of worlds and killed untold millions. When they are conquering a planet they survey it to see if said planet has anything of value or can be converted for use in the empire, if the planet is found suitable they send an elite soldier known as an Invader, they blend in with the local population and learn the worlds defenses and weaknesses, once they do they will either conquer their assigned world or cripple the population making them vulnerable to the empire's fleet"

The Meekrob shook his head "I can sense the terror and fear radiating from other worlds, even as I speak the empire is conquering the known universe, unchecked and unchallenged".

Everyone was quiet "That's horrible" said Sokka quietly "They make the fire nation look like nice" said Hakoda

"Has anyone tried resisting them?" asked Haru

the old man nodded "Yes, some only the ones who can spot an invader and those who have the strength to fight but mostly entire worlds get wiped from existence before anyone notices" "What about you're people can't they do anything to stop them?" asked Hakoda

The old Meekrob shook his head "We are a peaceful race we don't get involved in war but I sense that my kind is fighting them as we speak but the empire is to many and can adapt in fighting us" The Meekrob's eyes drifted over to the water then a dark shape exploded out of the water, the shape landed on the beach and it turned to the camp fire and it pounced, all the benders barely had any time to react when the shape swung something sharp at Sokka's head, Sokka's eyes were squeezed shut he expected the pain to happen but it didn't.

His eyes opened and he saw that the edge of a long sharp blade was just an inch away from his throat, he gulped and he crawled away from the sword. Everyone saw the shape in the firelight, it was humanoid and twice the size of an adult human, it was composed of crimson and silver metal, one arm had a small wrist mounted cannon and its fingers were razor talons. His other arm was just a long curved blade that gleamed in the light; it's eyes were piercing red staring down at where Sokka was before.

Everyone stared in awe of the android and they saw the Meekrob standing with one hand stretched out in front of him "Sorry I would have stopped it sooner but what with their stealth technology and my age it almost slipped past my notice" Sokka just stared at the old Meekrob with wide eyes "Well luckily i didn't forget the others as well" everyone turned around and saw at least one android standing behind each of them, they weren't there just a second ago.

"Wow" breathed Aang backing away from the android that was poised to impale him with large silver talons "What are these things?" asked Haru scrambling to his feet. The Meekrob scratched his cheek "I say a new generation of assassin bots, i must say they are quiet an improvement, these would have killed most of you before any of you knew what happened".

After they disposed of the androids everyone went back to their tents and had trouble falling asleep.

End of chapter 12

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. please review. stories almost finished in at least a few chapters.)**


	13. Ch 13 Zero Hour Part: 1

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. Well we are almost at the end of the story. Enjoy!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 13

The sky over the fire nation capital was peach colored, the sun rose slowly in the sky the usual black smoke that drifted through the air from the war factories and the buildings that were converted for the war effort of the Irken Empire has ceased.

The morning air was crisp as hundreds of civilians marched in orderly lines towards the factories, Irken soldiers distributed helmets, guns and spears to each brainwashed civilian.

Zim and Tak stood out on the highest balcony of the new fortress watching all the civilians marching off to be armed "Everything is on schedule, every citizen is being armed and readied as you're orders sir" reported Kaz, the human puppet of the Irken empire he still wore his business suit but he wore a small Irken symbol on his lapel.

"Good now go!" ordered Tak Kaz bowed and walked out of the room Tak turned to Zim "Now what news of the Meekrob" Zim blinked "You knew?" "Of course I knew!" she snarled "Skoodge practically blabbed about it in the mess hall at dinner last night"

Zim was growling about killing Skoodge "Uh the assassin bots were destroyed by the Meekrob, they almost succeeded though" Tak's eyes narrowed "You should have told me about the Meekrob first, that we could have rid us of this pest but now it's a little late, the final stages of Operation Red Inferno is in effect".

Down below Jrek was riding one of the stealth hunter wolves into the fortress, Jrek grinned "this totally awesome!" The wolf stood on it's hind legs snarling and thrashing about then it got back on all fours "Lets see what you can do buddy" said Jrek the wolf growled and leapt onto the main spire, it's metal claws dug into the wall and the wolf continued bounding up the tower while Jrek was cheering "Wahoo!" he kept a tight hold on the reigns, the wolf howled and it leapt onto the balcony where Zim and Tak were.

"How was that?" asked Jrek as he pet the wolf's head "Impressive" grunted Tak

"Why so moody?" asked Jrek as he hopped off of the wolf's back "oh Zim forgot to mention that a Meekrob had joined our enemy" Jrek's smile faded "Oh that is bad" "Aw someone needs a hug!" squeaked GIR who dropped from the ceiling, landing on his head

"No I don't" growled Tak but GIR ignored her and latched onto her giving her a hug "Get him off me!" screeched Tak.

After GIR finally let Tak go he ran off giggling again, Tak got up and brushed herself off grumbling "I'm going to go calibrate the shields, just come up with a solution to the Meekrob problem by sunset" "Why sunset?" asked Jrek Tak scowled "That's when we will activate the final stage of our operations and annihilate all humans on this world and I don't want some boy and a Meekrob to mess this up" she then marched out of the room leaving Jrek, Zim and a snarling stealth hunter to come up with a solution within twelve hours.

The twelve hours came and went quickly, Zim was sitting in a chair staring up at the high ceiling racking his mind for an answer, Jrek was doodling some elaborate death traps on some paper with crayons, the stealth hunter was knowing on the bones of a human prisoner "Tak is so going to kill us if we don't come up with a plan, but I'll enjoy watching her ripping you apart limb from limb Zim" said Jrek as he crumpled up his drawing and tossed it onto the pile of thousands of other discarded plans "ugh this stupid" grunted Zim he got up and kicked over a trash bin "Stupid Meekrob"

Then Jrek's eyes widened "I got it!" he got up off the ground "how could I have been so stupid, we should have noticed this before"

"what?" Jrek turned to Zim "Invader Tenn" "What about her?" asked Zim.

Jrek explained "Invader Tenn is stationed on Meekrob she has been studying them and it said in one of her reports, they launched an all out assault on her base and she managed to slay one" Zim smacked himself in the head "of course I've read about that" a panel of Zim's pack slid back and a small screen popped out and appeared in front of him, a bunch of documents flashed by the screen then settled on a short document with a small video clip attached to it, Zim's eyes scanned the report

"It says that we need a Tachyon transmitter, a neutrino force-shield generator, a block of pure Zycron and bottle of-" Zim blinked then exclaimed "where are we going to get that!".

Jrek looked at the screen and his jaw dropped "No way! A bottle of pollen from the nightmare flower from Kasten 8!". Kasten 8 is a small planet at the far edge of Irken controlled territory where nightmarish creatures once roamed, there was a flower that grew there that can cause terrifying hallucinations if a person inhales just a single pollen from the flower but the planet was razed by the empire recently to be converted into a ship yard making the flower extinct.

"Tak is going to kill us!" exclaimed Jrek as he started biting his nails, Zim grabbed Jrek and started smacking him in the face "Get a hold of yourself!" Jrek took deep breaths "Thanks I needed that" they reviewed the report again then Zim said "It says here that Tenn found a single flower in a meadow in the Forest of Nel on Meekrob by chance and that she was studying it when the Meekrob attacked, she just happened to slay a few with this solution till she hit the same problem we're having, no more flowers"

Jrek nodded "So what happened?" Zim pursed his lip "It says spent three months finding a replacement till she found a match-"

Zim's eyes widened "pollen from the Black Lotus of Kryk 7" Jrek's eyes almost popped out of his head "k-Kryk 7! The nightmare flower is hard to find but the Black Lotus that's even harder to come by" Zim nodded "Yes but at least we know where there's at least one".

The doors flung open with a loud sound as Tak kicked the door in, she stormed into the room with a murderous look on her face that made the stealth hunter give a frightened yelp and he darted into a corner to hide. "Stupid, incompetent fools!" she yelled Jrek dropped to his knees and began pleading, "Please don't kill me!" Tak stopped and stared at Jrek "What are you doing?" Jrek said quietly "Begging you to not kill me" Tak sighed "I'm not here to kill you, it's those stupid brainwashed humans, there all dumber then a sack of blind maggots, half of a platoon almost drowned because they were dumb enough to follow an order of marching into the harbor and drowning themselves"

"Oh" said Jrek as he got off his knees "I knew that".

Tak cleared her throat "Anyway I came up here to check you're progress on the Meekrob situation" Zim explained about Tenn's report and the Black Lotus, Tak's eyes narrowed "Hm Kryk 7 huh?" she pushed a button on her wrist computer, the large table in the center of the room glowed and a hologram of the solar system appeared, the single blue planet surrounded by a few other larger planets, the map expanded out to the galaxy then zoomed to another sector near by them.

The system was orbiting a similar star with a similar number of planets but one stood out among them, a single orange planet about the size of earth "Kryk 7, Population forty-six thousand, atmosphere habitable, status: Neutral under the protection of the Neutral Zone treaties" announced an electronic voice "Hm seems easy enough" said Tak she turned to Zim "You go get the flower and bring it back here quickly I'll get the technicians to piece the machine together"

Zim nodded then darted off to his Voot runner, the ship rose from the hanger bay and it zoomed into the sky, vanishing behind the clouds. At the cove Aang and friends started cleaning up camp and were getting ready to re-take the Fire Nation capital, Zuko and Katara started to trust each other after they went after the southern raiders earlier in that morning.

When everything was loaded back onto the subs, they boarded the subs and left the cove, making there way to the fire nation capital. Aang sat with the Meekrob, Zuko and Katara sitting beside him in the sub, a sinking started to grow in his gut feeling like something bad isgoing to happen "Are you ok Aang?" asked the Meekrob Aang nodded slowly "Yea just feeling nervous, you?" the old man nodded.

Katara looked to the old man and asked "You know you never told us you're name" the old man smiled "Well I didn't because Meekrob's don't have any names" Aangs and Zuko's eyebrows rose "You don't?" "Well we do have names, it's just that I can't pronounce it in you're language, it's to long to say in you're language, it would take me a few hours just to utter a few syllables"

Aang nodded "Ok so how old are you? You said that you are old but I just can't tell when you are glowing and floating" The old man stared at the ceiling in thought "Well to put it in your human years I am about eight thousand six hundred and five years old" Aang stared at him in awe "Wow that's old" the Meekrob chuckled "Indeed, even among my kind I am considered to be a very old man"

Zuko stared at the Meekrob with wide eyes "So it's true, you are a creature from another world?" he nodded "Yup I guess you missed my explanation last night" so he explained who he was, the Irken Empire and how long he has been protecting the world and he even turned into his true form once which made Zuko's jaw drop The Meekrob snickered "Honestly you humans are so much fun to mess with" he turned back into a human and plopped down in his seat next to Aang snickering.

On the Planet of Kryk 7 the sky was a light shade of orange, a warm breeze blew through the crimson leaves of the trees, in the deepest parts of the forest surrounded by large twisted and curved trees Zim was waist deep in clear water that reflected the sky above, Zim's goggles scanned the water till they focused on one single plant that was rooted below the water, Zim knelt down and snatched the plant up and he studied the black lotus in his hands

"Perfect" muttered Zim then he climbed up out of the water with his spider legs and leapt from tree to tree while keeping a hold on the lotus. Zim's Pak beeped and he answered his communicator "What" he grunted "Zim, do you have the lotus?" asked Jrek sounding a little anxious "Yes why?" "Well Tak is getting a little impatient" said Jrek

"I'll be back in a few minutes just get everything ready" said Zim as he reached the clearing where his ship was parked.

Back at the Fire nation Tak stood on the balcony of the highest spire, night has fallen and all the soldiers stood at attention.

Every Irken Soldier filled the courtyard and every tower while in the city surrounding the fortress every brainwashed human stood at attention. They filled every back street, ally and some stood on roofs they were all holding spears and guns supplied by the Irken military and wore dark red armor. In the sky above the city and fortress about a dozen Fire nation airships hovered in place.

Tak took in a deep breath and began "These rebels think they can match the might of the Irken empire, they think that their avatar can defeat us" down below every Irken and brainwashed citizen shook there heads hissing

"Well they are wrong, our kind has conquered entire worlds for eons, we slaughtered entire armies, leveled cities and enslaved once mighty races, yet this little boy who fled his from his duties thinks he can stop us" the crowd snickered and nodded "Well they're wrong, he couldn't even stop the fire nation now he thinks he can beat us. Well we'll show them, we'll show them the true might of the Irken empire"

The crowd started clapping and nodding "these rebels will hide no more, we will burn this world to a cinder, we will wipe them out like rats" Tak paused then yelled "Tonight we destroy the Resistance!" the crowd cheered and pumped their fists

"Tonight we annihilate them! Annihilate!" the crowd cheered louder and Ozai was standing next to Jrek in the tower, MiniMoose bobbed up and down squeaking along with the crowd, Gir was clapping even though he has no idea what is going on.

"Excellent speech master" said Ozai Tak nodded "Thanks, I believe it's time we give you you're reward" Ozai's eyes widened "Thank you, you are really generous" "You will have this world once we gut the resistance and the earth kingdom, the survivors will be you're subjects but you will still answer to the Irken Empire and lastly the avatar is yours to kill"

Ozai bowed "Thank you that is very generous, it is an honor to serve the Irken empire" MiniMoose squeaked and Tak nodded "Good, now rest up, Operation: Red inferno is now in effect, tomorrow is the end of human kind" then all the people in the room started laughing.

End of chapter 13

**(a/b: i hoped you enjoyed this. The Rebels are launching a counter attack to free the fire nation but The Irken Army is ready for anything, who will win the war for the world? well i don't know wait till next time.) **


	14. Ch 14 Zero Hour Part: 2 Underground

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this)**

The Rise of Zim 14

The Irken fleet orbited the blue planet, the Massive drifted in the middle of the massive fleet.

On the bridge the Almighty Tallest sat on their thrones each holding a bag snacks

"This better be good" grumbled Tallest Red "We're missing the destruction the last of Varren's Resistance forces for this" Tallest Purple nodded "It should be, but Zim's down there so who knows what might happen" a technician stood

"Sir's ground forces are in position" "good" said Tallest Red then the screen flickered on showing over head view of the Fire nation capital with soldiers and ships darting back and forth across the map.

The Almighty Tallest and part of their escort was called to witness the fall of the planet by the fleet admiral so the Tallest arrived in a short amount of time to watch the slaughter.

Down below on the planet, the submarines surfaced on a small stretch of beach near the capital, Aang and his friends got out of subs with at least thirty earth kingdom soldiers and a few water tribe soldiers then the sub's sank back into the water "Remind me what are we doing?" asked Sokka the old Meekrob explained "We are splitting our forces then we are going to strike them on multiple fronts"

"We don't have enough soldiers we'll be torn to shreds by the Irken's" said Zuko

the Meekrob nodded "Yes but I managed to send for assistance, the northern water tribe will be sending as many warriors as they can as well as some pockets of the earth kingdoms remaining military will be joining us, they will arrive from two different directions and hold off the Irken army while we sneak in and take down the leaders".

They all looked at the Meekrob in interest "how did you do that when you were with us the whole time" asked Sokka "Telepathy" said the Meekrob casually the group just looked at him in confusion the Meekrob sighed "I can communicate with my mind" "Oh" said everyone in the group.

At the Irken fortress Jrek was walking across a catwalk that overlooked the lower levels, the lower levels went underground for miles they contain a dozen different technicians analyzing the forts sensors "Sir!" shouted a technician from five levels below "What!" yelled Jrek "I think you should see this!"

Jrek smiled then he jumped over the railing falling at least five stories and landed with his mechanical spider legs.

"What is it?" asked Jrek the technician pointed to his screen Jrek saw the perimeter sensors show at least a medium size force a few miles outside the capital Jrek grinned, "well looks like the party is coming to us"

Jrek pulled out his handgun "tell the men to withdraw outer defenses" "Sir?" said the technician raising an eyebrow "Draw the enemy in to the city square and we'll spring protocol six on them" the technician nodded smiling "yes sir" the technician turned back to the computer and started sending out commands.

Above in the city, brainwashed soldiers started running through the back ally's and down main streets, into there hiding places and within a matter of minutes the city became deathly quiet.

In the shipyards a few miles away from the capital, Tak was making some last minute adjustments to the flagship when her communicator beeped "What" growled Tak "Sir enemy detected in sector four seven z, Commander Jrek ordered forces to withdraw outer perimeter and has initiated protocol six" Tak smiled "Finally something is going as planned, tell all units to stand by and dispatch units six to thirty to test our new opponents"

"Yes sir!" then the communicator went dead, Tak touched a red wire to a blue wire and there was a spark and the lights on the bridge flared on. Tak stood wiping her hands on a rag, the bridge was crimson there were three consoles to control the ship and a single red iron throne for the captain, a flag of the Irken empire hung above the throne.

The flagship is a fire nation air ship but retrofitted with low tech Irken improvements, some low tech computer operating systems rigged to some crucial systems, like with just the push of a button and the engines will flare to life but it still operates on coal and steam, the ship still needs a crew of four to operate it.

Tak admired her work as she sat on the throne she pushed a button on the arm of her chair "Lieutenant status report" a monotone voice reported "Systems are functional Sir, engines are in the green, missile pods ready, Stasis tubes one to four and Experiment's 690 and 679 are being loaded and installed as we speak" The voice paused

"Problems Lieutenant?" asked Tak "There is a slight hiccup" admitted the Lieutenant "Long range communications are limited to the power core's output so we have a range of forty miles and the software is still on the fritz" Tak mulled over the report then said curtly "Thank you, that is all" the communicator went dead. At the capital city the earth kingdom and water tribe warriors tiptoed through the wooded area near the capital they all stopped at the sight of the Irken fortress, The fort was behind the palace and it overshadowed the grand palace with tall guard towers and an enormous spire in the center

"That's not supposed to be there" said Zuko "That's Irken engineering" muttered the Meekrob "This is not going to be easy" Everyone took cover behind the trees "What kind of defenses should we expect to encounter?" asked Hakoda the Meekrob stroke his beard in thought "Anything, from anti-personal mines to nightmarish creatures that they created themselves, I hate to admit it but Irkens do have a knack for creating nasty surprises" the Meekrob looked out from behind his hiding spot

"Well I would say that the city is guarded by their ground forces, the fort will be heavily fortified and can withstand almost anything, so the best thing we can do is to move out but quietly" The group got out of their hiding spots and advanced into the city. A warm breeze drifted through the seemingly vacant city, the group's foot falls were silent they tiptoed down main street, everyone's eyes darted back and forth watching incase of an ambush. The Meekrob stopped his eyes closed for a moment then he smiled a little "The others have just arrived, they are moving in from the north" Aang smiled "Great".

The group continued on till they reached the town square Aang shivered "It's really quiet, I don't want to think about what Zim and his kind has done to the people" Katara nodded "I know" The Meekrob frowned "Something's not right, I can't sense anything"

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka "I can normally sense all living things but I can't sense anything in this city, not even us" then it dawned on the Meekrob "Oh no, my senses are being jammed" everyone tensed up then a burst of red light streaked out of an ally and struck an earth kingdom soldier in the chest, he was knocked off his feet and he landed on his back a few feet from where he was, his eyes were wide in surprise.

Then from all sides more bursts of red light shot out of almost every direction, two other soldiers were hit then the earth kingdom soldiers threw up barriers around the group, the shots struck the barriers leaving small scorch marks. Everyone ducked behind the stone walls, the energy bursts flew over head from all directions, The Meekrob shut his eyes for a moment then he stood up and made some hand gestures then the energy blasts stopped in midair.

The group stood and saw the shots suspended in the air, frozen "That won't hold them for long" said the old man "We got to get to get into the palace, from there I'm sure I can find a tunnel into the Irken fortress"

Everyone in the group nodded then they took off running down an ally. Zim paced back and forth in the control room, the radar and sensors were showing the small invading force was getting closer to the fort "That horrid Meekrob" muttered Zim "Freezing our weapons wont stop me!" "Sir!" shouted a technician

"What!" "Sensors picking up more intruders" Zim looked up at the main screen, the map zoomed out and saw that from the north and east large masses of blue dots were closing in on the capital "This is good, yes slaughter is good" said Zim "We'll hold them here while the final stages are carried out, how many are there"

"over three thousand sir" answered the technician "And our forces number only five hundred and three", Zim then commanded sternly "ready all mechanized units including assassin droids, stealth hunters and battle drones we will show these barbarians the might of the Empire" there was a bleeping sound and Zim turned to another screen which showed a tunnel that led from the palace to the fort, more then a dozen blue dots were surging through Zim grinned "Good, they are on schedule" he darted out of the control room and into an elevator, he slammed a button and the elevator ascended into the higher levels.

The Meekrob led the group through the dark tunnel they silently trudged past large metal tubes and bits of metal plates sticking out of the walls "These are recent" murmured the Meekrob, the group reached a fork in the tunnel where it split into three different directions "Which way?" asked Aang "It's times like these I wish Toph was here" said Sokka The Meekrob's eyes closed and he sniffed the air "That way"

he pointed to the tunnel on their right. Further into the tunnel there was a deep crimson light at the end, when they reached the end of the tunnel they saw that they were standing in a massive room.

The room was big enough to fit a dozen jumbo jets, it had large violet glass tubes filled with liquid, and floating in the liquid were bizarre looking creatures "What are they?" wondered Zuko putting his hand on a tube that contained what looked like a cross between a tiger and a raptor "Genetic experiments of the Empire" said the Meekrob grimly "They take the most vicious creatures from all over the universe and combine them into new horrible nightmares" "Indeed they are" said a soothing voice.

Everyone turned and saw on the other side of the room was Tak who wasn't wearing a disguise, everyone took fighting stances while Tak just put her hands behind her back "Well this is quiet a surprise" said Tak "You weren't supposed to be here for another two hours but I digress, you've finally made it" "Where's Toph!" demanded Aang

"Who?" Tak scratched her chin then snapped her fingers "Oh the blind one with the foul mouth well there she is" Tak motioned to their left and they saw at the far end of the room they saw Toph

"Toph!" exclaimed Katara Aang was about to run to her but the Meekrob stopped him "It's all right, it's just Toph" said Aang

the Meekrob shook his head "Its not, look" Toph stepped closer and they saw that she was wearing a red prison uniform, sticking out of her neck was a metal cable and her hair was cut short showing that her forehead had a long red scar that ran around her head. She stood next to Tak "Toph what are you doing" said Sokka "Its not Toph, not anymore she is now a slave to the Irken Empire" said the Meekrob.

Tak placed a hand on Toph's shoulder whispering something, Toph looked down at the ground. Tak then turned and started walking away "It would be fun watching the fighting but I must go deal with the rabble outside and I got to fry you're world"

Tak stepped into the elevator she snapped her fingers and Toph looked up at Aang "I must obey the Empire, I must destroy!" then Toph attacked.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: almost done with the story. please review.)**


	15. Ch 15 Zero Hour Part: 3 War Zone

**(a/n: hello everyone. please enjoy the chapter. sorry if the battle sequence doesn't make sense, i'm not good with battle scenes) **

The Rise of Zim ch 15

Toph stood in an Earth bending stance and shot a boulder at the group.

Aang shattered the boulder into thousands of pieces with earth bending, the small pebbles clattered to the floor harmlessly

"Be careful" warned the Meekrob "If you break one of these stasis tubes, the beasts within them will awake" everyone nodded and Aang used air bending to knock

Toph off her feet, Toph flipped and landed on her feet and sent another boulder at the group Aang ducked and the boulder went flying towards the old Meekrob.

The Meekrob held up one finger and stopped it in mid air, he made a small gesture and he sent the bolder flying at Toph, who was distracted by Katara, Toph turned and saw the boulder and it slammed into her and sent her crashing into a wall.

"Quickly disconnect the metal cable that is attached to her neck" said the Meekrob "Remove that and she will be incapacitated" Aang and Zuko rushed over, Toph shifted and Zuko held her down, Aang grabbed the metal cable that was attached to her neck and pulled as hard as he could

"Let go!" screamed Toph "I must kill you for the glory of the Irken Empire!" "Hold still" grunted Zuko who was holding Toph down with all his might but she kept struggling, Aang kept pulling but the cable was fused to her flesh "It won't budge" said Aang.

The Meekrob knelt down next to Toph, whose eyes widened in disgust "Meekrob filth! Must kill all enemies of the Empire!" she spat

"How can she see you and know who you are? She's blind" asked Katara

"they must have implanted some advanced sensors that can see through my disguise and lock on to specific enemies" answered the old man, he put his hand over Toph's face and she stopped squirming and he grabbed the metal cable, his hand glowed blue, sparks danced on the metal cable and he pulled it out of her neck.

"That should do it" muttered The Meekrob he sat on the metal floor, Toph went limp and her breathing wasn't sporadic anymore "Will she be ok?" asked Aang the Meekrob nodded "Yeah but she needs lots of rest, they must have placed some implant chip on her brain that's what was controlling her, I shorted them out…" everyone looked confused

the Meekrob sighed "Basiclly they added things to her brain that can make her do what they want her to do, think what they want her to think and I just simply shut them down, she needs to recover, she'll be fine" everyone sighed in relief but suddenly the entire base shook, shaking loose some metal ceiling tiles and there were loud explosions "What was that" exclaimed Sokka

The Meekrob muttered "The battle for the human race has just begun".

Meanwhile miles above them, thousands of human warriors surrounded the fire nation capital.

The army of humans was a mixture of water tribe warriors, earth kingdom soldiers and rebels, freed Prisoners of war, members of the order of the white lotus even a few mercenaries.

Leading the united army was former fire nation prince Iroh, he stood in front of the main force looking out on the city "What have you done Ozai" he murmured he motioned for the army to start advancing.

The human army surged pass tree line and made their way to the city but Iroh noticed that the main gates of the fortress were opening and there was a creature riding a giant metal wolf holding a glowing crimson blade screaming a battle cry "For the Tallest!".

In the main spire of the fortress, Zim sat on a throne that was on a tall column in the center of a large room, the walls were screens showing the surrounding area of the fort, other chairs were hovering around Zim's throne each manned by technicians monitoring a different part of the screen.

In the center of one part of the screen showed the fort, a large red dot, surrounded by thousands of blue dots, which were humans "Sir the enemy has arrived" said one technician Zim grinned "Good, are the Tallest watching?"

"Yes sir" Zim rubbed his hands together "This is great, finally the Tallest will see me as the great invader that I am and I will be victorious"

"Ahem" coughed a few voices, Zim looked up and saw an irritated Tak, Jrek and Skoodge on the screens "I mean we will be victorious" said Zim slumping in his chair

"What are we dealing with?" asked Jrek who was out in the courtyard surrounded by hundreds Irken troopers holding rifles that had scarlet scopes and long silver barrels and other weapons

"Sensors say over three thousand and ten, they have the city completely surrounded" Jrek whistled "This is not going to be as easy as I thought" he turned to his troops "Lets lock and load!" and his screen went dead.

Tak's screen showed that she was on the bridge of the lead airship that was ready to launch "We need three hours, that is when the comet arrives and we need extra time to fire up the prototype engines" there was a bang, a shower of sparks and a green and red blur zoomed past Tak squealing and there was a crash "ugh, just keep the humans busy" her screen went dead.

In the courtyard Jrek hopped onto a stealth hunter, he wore crimson battle armor, all manner of weapons strapped to his back and the cybernetic wolf. Jrek tugged on the reigns turning the hunter facing his troops.

The courtyard was packed with Irken soldiers all suited up in battle armor and were armed to the teeth with weapons. Some were riding on the backs of stealth hunters; others were going to charge into battle on foot.

Everyone stared up at Jrek on his stealth hunter "Alright everyone this is it, the final battle of the mission, we win be welcomed home as war heroes, if we lose then well, I don't want to think about it" every soldier listened to Jrek intently "this is it, the Almighty Tallest are watching us, lets do this" the stealth wolf reared on his hind legs and turned to the front gates "Lets make them proud" everyone yelled in agreement

"For the Empire! For Irk! For victory!" the gates opened and Jrek pulled out a short grey sword handle, a glowing energy blade flared to life "For the Tallest!" his wolf bounded out the gates followed by dozens of other wolves, hundreds of Irken soldiers, three invisible megadoomers and a few hundred droids from stealth assassins to battle drones.

The city and fort was separated from the invading army by a large empty canal, there was a single narrow bridge connecting each side, the Irken forces surged down every street, spreading out taking every possible position ready to defend it with their lives,

"Snipers, take positions" roared Jrek, Irkens in red coats climbed and darted across rooftops and each one took up a good defendable positions.

Jrek led the main force to the bridge "Attack!" he roared swinging his energy sword forward, he lead the wolves and assassin bots across the bridge and they tore into the human army.

The Wolves mowed through a dozen humans like they were bite sized snacks, their powerful jaws snapping and tearing apart flesh like nothing, earth benders set up small earth walls blocking sniper shots but the snipers were picking apart a few unlucky water benders and earth benders at a time.

Some earth benders knocked back a group of Irken soldiers back across the canal, an assassin bot was just a flurry of scarlet and grey metal hacking away at the humans like he was cutting apart a forest of flesh and bone, two water benders froze a few Irkens but each one were torn in half by a hulking battle drone's hands.

Jrek rode through the army of humans hacking limbs apart with his energy sword till it fizzed and popped causing the blade to vanish he tossed it aside and he whipped out a pistol out of his holster and started shooting.

Aboard the Massive, the Almighty Tallest watched the battle in awe munching down their snacks cheering on their soldiers and laughed each time a human lost a limb or got torn apart.

Down below on the battlefield Skoodge was in the middle of the chaos; he darted around, ducking past falling bodies, swinging blades, and bits of flying rocks. Among the chaos a water tribesman spotted Skoodge, he picked up a spear and charged at a surprised Skoodge screaming, "Die alien scum!"

Skoodge screamed but before the man could impale Skoodge a large blade stuck out of his chest, blood oozed out of his mouth then he collapsed revealing an enormous dagger in his back.

Skoodge kicked the corpse to see if it was dead then he looked up and saw Jrek riding his blood stained wolf "You should be more careful Skoodge" Skoodge saluted, Jrek returned the salute then rode back towards the bridge.

A few hours flew by, the sky went from azure to a shade of orange and the Irken forces were pulling back across the bridge, they fought ferociously but the humans were to many "Fall back!" roared a blood soaked Jrek "All units fall back!" every soldier ran across the narrow bridge, the uninjured helped their wounded comrades across while the droids and snipers provided cover fire.

When the last soldier crossed the bridge Jrek retreated across the bridge and gave a signal.

A megadoomer de-cloaked and fired its cannon at the bridge shattering it and made the canal a little larger and deeper.

"We have them on the run!" cried an earth-bending commander "Wait something's not right" said Iroh but the commander created a bridge with bending and charged across after the Irkens, he was halfway across when a sniper shot struck him in the head sending him tumbling into the canal.

Iroh noticed the Irkens were taking cover in and behind the buildings their plan was probably to cut down the enemies number and retreat to a fortified position when their troops were growing exhausted.

Jrek hopped off his stealth hunter, the large wolf collapsed onto its belly panting heavily, licking its blood stained paws Jrek slumped against a wall breathing heavily "I need a vacation" he grunted

"Jrek, how's the battle going?" asked Tak over the communicator

"Peachy, we distracted their main force while most of our men made last minute fortifications around the city, they won't get past us but I suspect they will try again soon, we're resorting to the fire nation drones but they won't last long, we need back up"

"Ok I'll see what I can do, Zim how are things from you're end?"

"The Tallest are pleased from the sound of it, and final count of the remaining human forces are two thousand six hundred and ten" said Zim sounding happy

"So four hundred humans were killed? Not bad" Jrek wheezed "Don't worry we need only a few more minutes then the real fun begins" said Tak then the communicator went dead.

Jrek barked to the battle drones "carry all wounded to the infirmary at the fort!" the drones saluted and snapped to their duties he lifted himself off the ground and turned to the uninjured men "The rest of you get ready, we're going to be in for the fight of our lives" he looked up and saw the orange sky slowly turn scarlet.

Underground Aang and the others saw the battle on a security screen; the gore horrified them and Aang saw Jrek riding a giant metal wolf, the wolf had an unlucky earth bender ensnared in its razor sharp teeth

"This is bad" said Aang "People are dying up there"

"Its war" said the Meekrob "They know what's at stake, the fate of their world and their freedom is on the line, that is why they are here, they are willing to fight to keep their freedom"

"I know but we got to stop this before anyone else dies" said Aang.

The group rushed through the halls; most of the group was staying in the storage room full of stasis pods to cover their escape route, so the group only consisted of Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka and the Meekrob.

They crammed into the elevator "Now what?" asked Aang the Meekrob pushed a button and the elevator ascended at a great velocity.

The Meekrob's eyebrows furrowed "Strange" "What is?" asked Katara

"The Empire has some serious fire power, they could level the planet without risking troops, but why go through all this trouble just for this planet?" everyone shrugged, he looked up at the ceiling

"I can't sense anyone at the highest point of the fort, we might be walking into a trap" "Lets be ready" said Sokka, everyone got their weapons ready and were poised to attack.

The elevator slowed to a stop the doors slid aside revealing a spacious room but no trap.

The room had grey steel floor, a high ceiling and in the center of the room was a single grey table. The Meekrob walked into room carefully "This is odd" he inspected the room, it was clean, there wasn't anything indicating that the room was occupied before "Yeah where is everyone?" said Sokka.

Suddenly the ground shook and shuddered, there was a loud rumbling and everyone fell down. Aang managed to step out onto the balcony and saw a large dark mass moving across the scarlet sky towards them.

Aang's eyes narrowed and he realized what they were, they were a fleet of upgraded airships all bearing the Irken Empire's insignia.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I really hope the battle was good, again sorry if it didn't make any sense at all but anyway review!)**


	16. Authors note

**Author's note.**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading "The Rise of Zim". **

**Don't worry the next chapter is coming out soon it's just i hit a little snag. **

**I was planning on making the next chapter a semi multi cross over by slipping in some other races to the story or references to other aliens from other sci-fi series' to give the universe that the story takes place in seems a little bigger.**

** I just want you, the reader, to decide should i add other aliens from other shows to the story or shouldn't i. you decide. leave a review, you don't have to make an account or anything just write in the review section.**

**Till next time see ya.**


	17. Ch 16 Zero Hour Part: 3 Red Sky

**(A/N: here you go a new chapter. I added two or three different alien races into this story from two different sci-fi shows, try to guess what they are. Enjoy)**

The Rise of Zim Ch 16

Jrek and the remainder of the main Irken security force readied themselves for more battle.

Every Irken checked their weapons and treated their minor injuries as best as they could. Jrek peeked from behind a house near the canal separating the Irkens and the Humans.

The human army was far away from the canal but Jrek could see with the scope of his rifle that they were readying themselves for another attempt at retaking the capital. Jrek's communicator crackled

"Jrek, status report" said Tak "The Humans are staying away for the moment but it looks like they are going to make another attempt to overrun our defensive line and I think they might succeed because most of my men are in the infirmary"

"Don't worry help is on the way" said Tak then the communicator went dead. Jrek climbed up on to the roof with a squad of snipers, the humans started charging at the capital but the humans formed up in a tight formation holding shields blocking almost every part of their bodies.

"This isn't going to be easy" Jrek murmured "pick you're targets and fire away!" all the snipers took aim and started firing upon the humans.

But most of their shots struck their shields leaving scorch marks on the shields, only a few humans started falling over dead but the humans marched on undeterred.

Jrek growled "alright, that's it, time to bring out the big guns" he waved and two megadoomers de-cloaked and started launching energy blasts. The blasts tore through the human ranks, killing dozens with each shot but the earth benders threw up shields of rock blocking out most of the shots but the move was temporary because the megadoomer's cannon's started chipping away against the rock

"Come on Tak, hurry" muttered Jrek, he kept shooting at the humans. The humans almost reached the canal when suddenly there was a whistling sound then a loud explosion tearing through the advancing humans.

The humans stopped and looked up, Jrek looked up as well and he grinned "That's what I call back up" in the crimson sky above, a massive fleet of airships were making their way towards them but among them was a super airship, it was three times larger then a regular airship and it was violet and black with the Irken empire's symbol on its side.

High in the sky, aboard the super airship, codenamed: Apocalypse, Tak sat on the captain's throne looking down on the human army that was below with disgust.

The bridge was on the belly of the ship, Tak's throne was in the center of the room near a wide window giving her a view of the sky and the ground below "Now lets clean this mess up shall we" she said turning her head to a technician standing to her left.

The chief technician nodded "Aye sir" he accessed the ships intercom and ordered the gunners "fire missile pods four to seven" the ship shuddered then there were three loud bangs, on the bridge Tak saw three white cloud trailing from the underside of the ship, streaking downward and she saw the explosions, she grinned "excellent isn't it?"

Ozai stood beside her on the bridge he watched in awe "It is magnificent, this is beyond anything I could've dreamed of".

Tak heard Jrek's voice echo on the intercom "Thanks for the help, do you mind sending down some back up we got a lot of exhausted men down here" "Of course" Tak replied curtly, she nodded to the technician "squads three to fifteen to launch bays" he barked into the intercom. Dozens of Irken soldiers scrambled through the halls to doors on the sides of the ship, a commander counted to three then he flung the door open then he dived out the door along with his men.

Close to a hundred Irken soldiers descended from the ship with great velocity "One, two, three!" screamed the commander over the roar of the air, every soldier pulled their parachute, slowing their decent causing them to float on the breeze.

Aang and the Meekrob stared up at the super airship in shock from the main spire of the Irken fort "This is not good" muttered the Meekrob as the airship launched more explosives killing more humans, the human forces started retreating back to find cover "I beat Zim's on the ship" said Aang scowling up at the super airship "How are we going to get up there" groaned Sokka

"Not to worry" said the Meekrob "I have it covered" his body glowed and he changed to his true form "stay close to me" he said.

The humans gathered around the alien and in a flash of light they disappeared.

On the bridge a computer beeped Tak got up from her throne and walked over to the consol, she saw a blue dot and a few red dots appear on the lower decks of the ship "Well it seems the pests are coming to us" she murmured, Tak turned to Ozai "Leave me" Ozai bowed low and scurried out of the bridge.

Aang and his friends were lying on the cold steel ground of the airship; Sokka sat up first groaning "Ugh what just happened?"

"I transported us to the Irken airship" said the Meekrob floating above them "lets not do that again" said Aang getting up off the ground "Agreed" said Katara and Zuko

"The experience is a little disorienting at first but the effects should wear off" Aang looked around the hall "Which way" the Meekrob pointed in one direction "That way" and the group took off running.

The group reached a large metal door at the end of the hall, the Meekrob's tentacle glowed and bolts of blue energy shot out of them and struck the door causing it to be blasted off its hinges. Aang blinked in amazement "that was cool" "I know" said the Meekrob, Aang stepped onto the bridge, it had a high ceiling, a wide glass window on the far side and in the center of the room was a large round pedestal and an iron throne.

"About time you fools showed up, I honestly was getting a little bored waiting for you" said a cold voice, the throne turned and everyone saw it was Tak.

Her violet eyes glared at them "You've come further then most, besides that big headed child back on Earth but I digress" she said quietly "it's over Tak, call off the invasion" ordered Aang "or else"

"Or else we end you" Tak smirked "You don't have the guts" "he doesn't but I don't have a problem with killing Irkens" growled the Meekrob Tak's smirk faded a little "Yes well I would if I could but I can't call it off"

"Why?" "Because The Almighty Tallest are here" the Meekrob's eyes widened "No" Tak nodded "Oh yes and this is my day, the day where I will be redeemed" she shook her head "Anyway what I'm saying is I'm one of the good guys".

Everyone stared at her in disbelief "Oh really, if you're a good guy then why did you start this whole invasion, why did you brainwash Toph, why did you kill all of those fire nation citizens" said Sokka

Tak just stared at him "All casualties of war, The Irken Empire may have harsh methods but we are not evil, granted we may have slaughtered and conquered thousands but it's all a result of a major misunderstanding" the Meekrob's silver eyes narrowed "explain" Tak put her hands behind her back "In the beginning we were a peaceful race, we traded and have been fair with other species till one day we found that we needed to expand our Empire, expand or die, Irk had become desolate after a major environmental disaster and our population became extremely crowded so we decided to expand our boarders.

The first planet we came across was populated and they thought our ships were trying to invade so they destroyed our ships, they were filled with young smeets and civilians- what!" Aang had raised his hand "What are smeets?"

"Irken children" answered Tak "Anyway we retaliated and conquered that world, we soon discovered that the universe is a harsh place so in order for our kind to survive in a cruel universe we decided to take what we need by force, thus turning our Empire into what it is today".

Everyone was quiet till the Meekrob spoke "You expect us to believe that, you're kind has always been war mongering, it's literally in your DNA"

"true but you know as well as I do that there are far worse things in this universe then the Irken empire, every world that has been assimilated by the empire has gotten the full strength of our protection" said Tak the Meekrob floated silently then nodded "Indeed".

Curious Aang asked, "What's out there, what's worse then you're kind" Tak smiled "I'm glad you asked" she walked over to the round pedestal "This is a hologram projector, what I'm about to show you are just images so don't try to attack or anything" said Tak as she typed in a command into a small consol on the projector. The flat surface of the projector glowed then a flicker of dark shapes appeared then it formed a single form.

It was humanoid but it was metal, it was taller then any human Aang had ever saw, it had thin sharp fingers and where it eyes should be, there was a red glowing slit that was shaped like a 'v'

"What is that?" asked Sokka staring at the form cautiously like it was about to attack

"this is a member of a race of cybernetic beings created by a once powerful race of people long ago" explained Tak "They were made to be soldiers and assistance because their creators population was too few to manage their massive empire until one day they revolted against their masters and took over. They are known as the Cylon, they have declared war on the Irken Empire because they are a rather religious species and their beliefs say that every living being is an abomination and should be extinguished, so far we lost a number of good men in the war but they aren't the worst"

the image changed to what a shorter grey metal being, its eye socket's were empty and dark as space, it had metal bars connecting from it's ears to the top of its head and a small slit for a mouth, the limbs, body and armor was bulkier then the Cylon's

"This being is much worse then a Cylon, this is a Cyberman, they were once a race that was not so different from you" said Tak turning to Aang

"they lived on a small world but it was dying, so in order to survive they started adding advanced cybernetic technology to themselves till they have literally removed their emotions" Tak looked to the Meekrob "your kind has met them before, they were few in numbers but they became conquerors of worlds, they turned the people they conquered into one of them" the Meekrob's glow dimmed a little "indeed I did know them, they were very good people".

"What happened to them?" asked Katara Tak switched off the hologram projector "They had the entire universe in an iron grip but now they rest in a single, massive tomb at the heart of their ancient empire, where they wait for someone foolish enough to awaken them and if they do awake, the universe will be in big trouble".

Tak looked at the group with a solemn look "I won't even begin to mention the fact that there are older races that are more sinister beings and extremely viscious races out there" Tak took a few steps closer to the group "The Irken empire is good, we are only doing what is necessary to survive, to be safe, once we control the universe, everyone will be safe. Who knows we may even share technology with others"

Tak extended a hand "What do you say? We give up this useless fighting and be allies, we can make a brighter future" Aang was quiet, he looked over to his friends then to the old Meekrob till he finally spoke "No deal, you are not fooling anyone, you never had any intention of making peace had you?"

Tak smiled "No" she withdrew her hand "Smart kid, but I wasn't lying about there being other civilizations out there that are crueler then us" Aang used air bending and knocked Tak off her feet sending her crashing into her throne "Now stop the invasion"

Tak groaned scrambling to her feet "No can do, now Zim!" GIR dropped down from the ceiling in his dog disguise and landed on his head with a squeak, four beams of white light formed around the group and walls of energy encircled them, trapping them.

The Meekrob touched one of the energy walls and received a nasty shock; he yelped and collapsed onto the ground squealing in pain. Zim dropped down from the ceiling as well "Ha! Puny humans" laughed Zim "Do you think you can match me! The mighty Zim!"

"Guards" called Tak "Take them away" three Irken soldiers rushed into the room and the energy cube levitated off the ground and the guards directed the prisoners out of the bridge.

Meanwhile in space, there was a flash of blue and red light and then darkness. Floating there was a large triangular ship, a Cylon Basestar, on the bridge the Cylon commander stared up at the main view screen. They were sent by the imperious leader to investigate a recent number of hyperspace disturbances around a border planet on the far edge of their territory. The Cylon saw a large collection of violet dots on his scans of the planet's atmosphere

"Lieutenant" said the monotone voice of the commander "Sir" "Ready a battalion of centurions and launch the raiders, the Irken scum have trespassed on our territory for the last time" "By your command" said the Lieutenant he turned and departed from the bridge.

Down below underground beneath the Irken fortress, a Irken drilling probe smashed a rock wall revealing a small room containing a single item, outside the room the Irken science team that was controlling the probe gasped

"It's beautiful" whispered a red eyed Irken "Just box it up" growled a green eyed Irken "Commander Tak and the Tallest will want to see this". The probe whirred, and a metal plate slid under the item and metal walls formed around it "We have to be extremely careful with this" said the red eyed Irken "if that thing gets out of that box, the universe itself will be doomed" all the Irkens nodded solemnly.

In orbit aboard The Massive, the Tallest watched the battle down below on their main view screen till there was a loud boom that shook the bridge "What was that?" exclaimed Tallest Purple

"Sir!" cried a technician "Enemy ship detected!" the screen changed from the battle to a view of a dark triangular ship drifting in orbit on the other side of the planet with twenty crescent shaped fighters were flying out of the launch bays "Cylons" growled Tallest Red "Return Fire!".

End of chapter 16

**(A/N: well what do you think? you like it so far? tell me what you think. Aang and his group have been captured by Zim and Tak, the Cylon's have arrived and attacked the Irken armada while deep beneath the earth, Irken scientists have uncovered something that could doom the universe. Well anyway review and till next time. see ya)**


	18. Ch 17 Zero Hour Part: 4 Mystery

**(A/N: here ya go everyone a new chapter with a few new aliens trying to save or destroy the earth. enjoy!)**

The Rise of Zim ch 17

Aang and the Meekrob were tossed into a holding cell while Sokka, Zuko and Katara were tossed into a separate one across from them.

Aang tried fire bending against the energy field keeping him in the cell but it was useless so he plopped down on a bench that was sticking out of the wall. The Meekrob turned into his human form and sat down on the bench next to Aang

"This is bad, I totally messed up Tak was right there, I could have ended this whole thing but I failed" said Aang quietly

the Meekrob frowned "Yes you could have ended Tak's life but I doubt it would have ended the bloodshed the Almighty Tallest are known for being stubborn, they would have incinerated the planet from orbit, watching your people burn slowly"

"Hey!" called Sokka "Can't you teleport us out of here like before?" The Meekrob shook his head "No I cant, they must have found a way to block my powers, I'm afraid we're stuck here" everyone frowned and prayed that a miracle to happen, strangely enough a miracle did happen but not in the way any of them would have expected.

Meanwhile in orbit the Cylon raiders clashed with Irken fighters, bursts of crimson energy from ion cannons, orange explosions from missiles.

The Massive's main cannon tore through a wall of Cylon raiders that flocked around the Basestar and it punched a hole in the ships fighter bay, causing secondary explosions and the ship was torn in half.

"My Tallest!" shouted the head technician over the loud booms of missile impacts "Sensors are detecting three more hyperspace windows".

Beside the ruined Cylon Basestar there were three flashes of blue and red lights and three more Cylon ships appeared "Great more of them" grumbled Tallest Red "What's the status of our own ships" earlier in the battle the Tallest sent out a signal to their fleet, all available ships are to assist them and more then ten cruisers had signaled that they will assist

"ETA four minutes sir!" reported the head technician "Send a message to Jrek, tell him to send up some fighters and to activate auto defense systems" commanded Tallest Red the technician nodded and his fingers flew all over the keyboard.

Down below the humans had retreated far beyond the city and camped a few miles away, Jrek had ordered his men to retreat to the fortress.

In the control room Skoodge had told him of the battle in orbit "This is not good" muttered Jrek "The Cylons wont back down unless we destroy them, get all available pilots to their ships and activate the base's main cannon we might be able to take a few Basestar's down" Skoodge nodded "Ok but what about Zim and Tak?" "They'll finish what we came here to do, to destroy the human race", Jrek said proudly.

The Airship fleet had split up into small groups to start scorching the main Earth Kingdom continent "At last the destruction of the Earth Kingdom" said Ozai

"yes and the world will be yours" said Tak as she sat on her throne "Go and make history, be the man who burned the Earth Kingdom to the ground" Ozai bowed and rushed out of the bridge excitedly.

Tak smiled, her mission is almost complete she will finally be granted the title of invader and then she will kill Zim but Tak frowned something felt wrong, like something was going to happen.

Back in the brig the Meekrob was asleep, Katara, Zuko and Sokka were discussing something and Aang buried his face in his hands feeling hopeless "There's no way out" groaned Aang "Oh yes there is" said an irritated voice.

Aang looked up and saw standing outside the cell was a man dressed in black and red robes the man was pale and had dark hair; he stared at Aang with a bored look

"There is always a way out" he drawled, Aang stood up "Who are you?"

"Me? I believe that your people once called me a spirit but that is not what I am, I am Q" the man bowed a little "It's good to see you Aang, I've been watching you're exploits and I must say I am thoroughly disappointed at how quickly your giving up" The Meekrob's eyes opened and he looked at Q "Oh It's you" murmured The Meekrob

Q looked at the Meekrob and grinned "Good to see you too" "you two know each other?" asked Aang.

Q nodded "Yes a long time ago but that's not the point, I'm here because of you Aang" "Me?" Q nodded "Yes, you're just giving up when the fate of you're entire species is hanging in the balance, as well as a dozen other species as well"

"It's impossible non of my bending works against Irken technology" said Aang

Q rolled his eyes "Excuses, excuses yes I know it doesn't but you must open your mind to the different possibilities of escaping, did you know that metal is just another form of earth but it is only purified through a simple process. Why if you put your mind to it you could bend metal itself" Aang blinked "Really?" Q nodded.

Aang contemplated what Q told him "Even if I could break out what can I do against an Empire that has slaughtered thousands who were more powerful then me"

Q frowned "If you can't take a bloody nose then you might as well go home and crawl under your bed. The moment you were born you were already opposing a powerful empire, thousands had died in the war already but that didn't stop you from trying to stop the war. You're situation has not changed, the only difference now is that even more lives are on the line, it is your job to protect this world and its people"

Aang nodded "Yeah I guess, I shouldn't be sitting here, I should be stopping Zim" Q nodded "Now that's the spirit".

Q turned and started walking away "Hey!" cried Sokka "Where are you going? Aren't you going to help us?" Q looked back at them and grinned "No, I was just stopping by to give you guys a little pep talk, besides help is already on the way. I believe that he should be here soon, he is a good friend of mine, trust him. Now if you excuse me there's a massive battle between two powerful Empire's I must get back to, and it's about to get very interesting"

With that Q disappeared in a flash of white light.

Katara just stared at where Q was standing and looked over to the Meekrob "Just who was that guy" "That was Q, a very strange person" said the Meekrob he stood up "But Q is right, we must get out of here and stop Zim" "yeah but how?" asked Zuko.

There was a crash and a metal plate crashed to the floor then a figure dropped down from the ceiling. The figure got up and brushed off his tweed jacket, "This isn't the engine room" he muttered, his voice had an odd accent he turned around and saw the humans and Meekrob in their cells

"oh hello I was just on my way to the engine room, I was picking up some strange readings from the engines and I decided to check it out so sorry if I was interrupting something" he turned on his heel and started walking away. "Hey wait!" cried Aang "Get us out of here"

"Why?" asked the man "For all I know you could be very dangerous criminals" "We're not, I'm the Avatar" said Aang the man blinked "Oh sorry how terribly rude of me" he pulled out a small device with a green crystal on it's tip, he pushed a button the crystal glowed and whirred and sparks flew from the control panels, the energy walls died.

Aang and everyone got out of their cells heading for one direction while the strange man in the tweed jacket went the other way but the Meekrob stopped and stared at the man "Y-you're him, aren't you?" said the Meekrob in a quiet voice.

The man turned "Who?" the Meekrob said something in the Meekrob's language and the man smiled "indeed I am" he walked away and disappeared behind the door on the other side of the hall the Meekrob smiled then he rushed after Aang.

In Orbit above the planet the battle between the Cylon basestars and the Irken fleet escalated. The Cylon basestars are now numbered about twelve and the Irken fleet was now at least twenty large cruisers, the Massive and about hundreds of fighters and smaller ships.

"Fire everything!" commanded Tallest Red the Irken fleet launched a barrage of crimson energy bolts and beams while the Cylons countered with missiles and short bursts from their canons. Missiles and raiders intercepted the crimson bolts, some of the bolts struck their targets and the Massive's energy beam grazed the side of the ship. Exploding missiles and canon fire shook the ship

"We can't keep this up "grumbled Tallest Red" We got to finish this or more Cylons would just arrive" the Massive shook violently for a few seconds then stopped.

There was a loud beeping "Sir!" cried a technician "What is it now?" groaned Tallest Purple "A hyperspace window is opening" answered the technician.

Beside the battling forces, there was a flash of light and a large cube like ship appeared, both sides ceased firing "Oh no" breathed Tallest Red "It can't be" whispered Tallest Purple.

The main view screen crackled and a dark shape appeared, the Tallest could only see that it had an ocular implant and pale skin, the being spoke in a droning voice"We are the Borg, existence as you know it is over We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile"

the screen went blank for a moment then the outside view returned "I was afraid of this" muttered Tallest Red "We got Cylons one side and now the Borg show up, I just don't see how this day can get any better" then all of a sudden a dozen more ships showed up in bright flashes on the opposite side of the Borg, half resembled large black spiders while the other half were long, narrow organic looking ships

"The Vorlons and The Shadows?" said Tallest Purple "I guess this day is getting better" "Me and my big mouth" grumbled Tallest Red, looking extremely angry.

Aang and his friends sprinted through the halls back towards the bridge knocking aside Irken guards with their bending till they reached a split in the hall "Which way do we go?" asked Zuko "That way, I think" said the Meekrob most of the group took off running down the hall but Aang stopped and turned to the other direction.

Standing at the opposite end of the hall was a tall figure with a bulbous head, it had long fingers and it wore a dark suit "Beware" hissed the figure in a voice that sounded like a low growl "The Time of Angles is coming and the Toymaker will come to play" there was a low growl that sounded like a mix of clicking and rattling

"What do you mean?" asked Aang "Beware" hissed the figure "Aang come on!" called Sokka from behind him. Aang turned around "Come on Aang hurry up" Aang blinked turning back to the opposite direction but saw only an empty hall, he tried to remember what was he doing but he shrugged and hurried after his friends.

On the bridge Zim watched as the ocean passed beneath the ship "Soon our mission will be complete and the Tallest will recognize my skills as an invader!" said Zim

"Whatever just keep you're eye on the stasis tanks energy levels" grunted Tak who was manning a control consol.

The door exploded and standing there was Aang and his friends "Well that was unexpected" said Zim with wide eyes "Indeed" agreed Tak "Now where were we?" snarled the Meekrob Tak and Zim pulled out their plasma pistols "I believe we're at the part where we kill you then unleash an army of demon mutant squids on the helpless citizens of the southern water tribe" said Zim

"not if we stop you first" growled the Meekrob. Both groups were poised to attack when suddenly the entire ship was rocked with a violent explosion causing everyone to fall over "What was that?" Zim said aloud

"Engine room report!" snarled Tak into her communicator

"Commander Tak the main engine core has been sabotaged by some human in a suit, the engines explosion killed the squid and the parasite, and the port side has been blown open, the ship wont be able to stay in the air for long I suggest we abandon ship!" the communicator went dead.

Tak got up and saw that the ocean started getting closer and closer to the ship with each second "I suggest we leave" said the Meekrob he turned around and made his way to the door

"But what about Zim and Tak?" said Aang "Their ship is damaged it will crash soon, if we don't leave now we might all die" said the Meekrob then left. Katara, Sokka and Zuko followed but Aang looked back at Zim and Tak who were manning the controls, furiously trying to keep the ship in the air

"come on" said Aang "you got to come with us, you might die" Tak glanced over her shoulder "Leave us, if we are going to die then we will die with dignity, like true Irken soldiers"

Aang opened his mouth to try to convince them both to abandon ship with him but the ship was rocked by another explosion "Leave!" commanded Tak Aang turned and left the bridge, leaving Zim and Tak to their fate.

End of chapter

**(A/N: well there ya go, more aliens, more confusion and there is more to come so stick around. review please)**


	19. Ch 18 Uneasy Peace

(**A/N: thank you one and all for the great review, especially that very detailed review that was really good. ok so the next chapter is most likely the last chapter of the story. Sorry if this chapter dose not make sense or if it's crappy. Enjoy) **

The Rise of Zim ch 18

In orbit around the earth all was still.

The battle between the Cylons and the Irkens had ceased when the Borg arrived, shortly followed by the Vorlons and the Shadows.

All the ships just drifted above the planet in a stalemate, The Tallest had opened a channel to all ships then told them sternly "Hey beat it, we were here first!" said Tallest Purple "So that means this planet is ours to destroy" on the screen the Borg from before just looked at the Tallest blankly "irrelevant, you will all be assimilated"

"We will not" said Tallest Red "Neither will we" said the commander of the Cylon forces.

"That is irrelevant" droned the Borg "Almighty Tallest, you are trespassing on Cylon territory" said the Cylon commander "Meaning this planet is ours, if you have placed troops or a base on this planet then their will be consequences" both Tallest's looked at each other and sighed knowing that it's going to be a long argument.

On the super airship alarms screamed and the ship rumbled as it started loosing altitude. Irken technicians started running through the halls trying to keep the ship in the air.

On the command deck, Tak was pounding on the controls "Work damn it!" she seethed, she turned to Zim "This is all you're fault!"

"My fault!" cried Zim indignantly "It's you're fault, if you hadn't interfered in the labs I would have unleashed the creatures and slaughtered those humans"

"Oh really" sneered Tak "At least I had a plan on conquering this rock, you're plan was so ridiculous the Tallest would have just left us to rot on this hellhole like they did when they banished you to Earth"

"Ha! Is that what they told you, that's just a lie I was on a secret mission to destroy earth till I was ordered to help you since you are so bad at conquering worlds you needed my help".

Tak's eye twitched and she shrieked, "That's it! You're dead!" Tak tackled Zim and started slamming her fists into his face.

The two Irkens rolled around on the ground hitting each other, GIR climbed up onto the controls "Ooo, what's this do" he said hitting one button there was a loud bang and the airship jerked to one side, launching Tak off Zim and into a wall "Good work GIR" said Zim.

He got up and started brushing himself off "I'm not through with you yet!" screamed Tak, Zim turned around and was then knocked off his feet by another punch to the face. GIR hit another button and the airship jerked to another way and Tak was flung into a control consol.

Aang and his group were tossed around in the halls like a bunch of rag dolls "What's going on?" screamed Sokka over the alarms and the groaning of metal

"I haven't the foggiest" screamed the Meekrob who was in his disguise when the ship leveled out for a few seconds the Meekrob stood and yelled "Everyone hang on to me" everyone grabbed onto his robes and they vanished in a flash of white light.

GIR kept hitting buttons, which caused the ship to rock left to right "GIR stop this now!" ordered Zim as he was flung into the air "Make it stop!" yelled Tak as she plummeted to the ground, she got up and pulled out a dagger "I'm going to kill you" she sprinted at GIR and lunged.

GIR screamed in pure terror and dived out of the way, Tak's dagger got stuck into the control consol sending a shower of violet and orange sparks everywhere "Oh crap" she muttered "Nice going Tak!" sneered Zim

"This wouldn't have happened if I was in command" Tak rounded on Zim and was going to retort but the ships proximity alarms went off, she turned and saw that they were about to crash "Oh I hate you" she snarled and the ship's belly sank into the ocean a few inches at a time and the ship started skidding along the surface of the water till it crashed into a large rocky pillar.

The group of humans appeared among the rocky pillars dazed and shaken "Ugh what happened?" groaned Zuko rubbing his head "the ship was going down so I decided to get us out of there" answered the Meekrob.

He turned and saw the large airship crumpled and ruined among the rocks, there were large gaping holes in the it and there were some small fires around the crash site. The group rushed over to the destroyed airship to search for survivors, but all he saw was bits of scorched metal and fire

"Well that's the end of that" muttered the Meekrob he turned and started walking away when there was a hissing sound.

He stopped and turned around, the hissing grew louder then a loud bang and something shot out of the top of the ship high into the maroon sky then landed with in the dirt a few feet from Aang.

The object was a round spherical escape pod; the door hissed and sprung open revealing Tak, Zim and GIR. The three of them tumbled out of the escape pod, Tak was screaming something in Irken and Zim was just babbling as they continually punched, clawed and kicked at each other leaving the humans standing their very confused

"what's going on?" asked a confused Sokka who was watching the two Irkens punching each other and GIR was just clapping "oh their acting how they should act" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw the man in the tweed jacket and Q standing their watching the two Irkens squabbling "you see about eighty years ago, far away from here, Tak was training to be one of the Irken Empire's most elite soldiers" explained the man in the tweed jacket

"she was about to take the final test and she would have passed but a massive power failure and an explosion trapped her in a changing room but the testing went unbothered on the other side of the planet, she was then told to wait eighty more years to retake the test so until that time she was forced to be on the janitorial squad and she vowed to hunt down and kill the one who ruined her life"

Q grinned "Can you guess who was the one who caused the explosion?" everyone shook their head, Aang thought for a moment then said "Zim"

Q nodded "Indeed it was".

Everyone turned back to the two Irkens, Tak was dunking Zim's head into the water screaming about something "Wow eighty years, that's quite a grudge" said Katara

"Yes, Irkens are known for many things and holding grudges are one of them" said the man in tweed "anyway after this whole thing was over she was going to kill him anyway" said Q crossing his arms, he saw that Ozai's ship had landed and he was rushing over to the crash site

"Well Aang I guess you have a chance to fulfill you're destiny" he nodded over to Ozai. Aang and his friends rushed off to confront Ozai leaving Q and his friend alone

"So what now, Doctor?" said Q "We make sure this planet is safe from anymore interference until they are mature enough to handle things" said the Doctor

Q nodded "That sounds like a plan but how are we going to get everyone from up their" he looked up then looked back at his friend " to down here?"

The Doctor smiled "I got that covered" "look out" Q said casually and he moved his friend a few inches to the side, just in time to avoid a large jet of fire sent in their direction from Ozai.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to the maroon sky "now let's get to work" then he pushed a button activating the device.

In orbit the ships drifted quietly eager for something to happen, the Tallest paced the bridge, thinking of what their next move is.

"Well we can probably take on the Cylons and maybe the Borg but The Vorlons and Shadows are too powerful" said Tallest Red "Yeah but we need to do something fast or we'll get blown to bits" muttered Tallest Purple then the main screen blinked on showing the Cylon commander, the Borg representative, a Vorlon in an encounter suit and a Shadow

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the Cylon "What's the meaning of what?" asked Tallest Red innocently

"That signal" droned the Borg, the view screen changed to a map showing a green dot on the edge of the Earth Kingdom continent "That isn't ours" said Tallest Purple

"lies" said the Cylon "this is signal is Irken, you are attempting to build a base on our territory" "That's not any signal of ours" insisted Tallest Red "if you don't believe us then investigate"

The Cylon was quiet for a moment then spoke "We will all investigate, one ship to represent their fleet, if anyone double crosses their will be consequences" the screen went blank.

A Cylon Basestar flew into the middle of the massive ring of ships, the Borg cube moved forward as well as a Shadow Capital ship and a Vorlon Star Dreadnought. Tallest Red nodded to a technician and the Massive lurched forward to join the small contingent and the small group of ships descended into the planets atmosphere to investigate the strange signal.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it", grunted Ozai, who was on his knees, arms were restrained by a few slabs of earth. Aang had fought Ozai, with the comet's power Aang had difficulty fighting him but when Ozai had him cornered Aang went to the avatar state and fought back.

Now with Ozai at his mercy Aang unrestrained Ozai and turned his back on him "No, I won't kill you" Ozai just snorted and he got back onto his feet and tried to burn Aang but he knocked Ozai's hand aside, sending the large jet of fire into the air, using air bending he knocked Ozai into a stone pillar.

Ozai peeled himself off the pillar charging at Aang for a second attempt but suddenly he was encased in a block of ice.

Aang glanced at Katara but she just shrugged "Man what a sore loser" said a voice.

In a flash of white light Q appeared next to the incapacitated Ozai "and here I thought Picard's people were savage and ignorant, but this guy surely takes the cake"

Q smiled "Now that the fire lord is beat it's time to celebrate" he snapped his fingers, his crimson and black robes changed to a dark suit, a sombrero appeared on his head and a mariachi band appeared playing a joyful tune, a trumpet appeared in Q's hand and he started playing along.

The Doctor appeared from behind a pillar "Q what are you doing?" he asked, "Celebrating young Aang's victory my good Doctor" said Q "Join us and have some fun" a cigar appeared in the Doctor's mouth.

Aang his friends stared in surprise at Q as he conjured up a bowl of guacamole and chips, he offered some to The Doctor, he took one and he took a bite

"Well as fun as it may be we shouldn't be celebrating yet" said the Doctor "In a matter of seconds the capital ships of five powerful empires will be here" Q frowned "Oh alright, spoiling our fun" he snapped his fingers then the band and bowl of chips disappeared "Wait what!" exclaimed Aang

"Oh just some of the most powerful races in the universe are going to be landing their battleships here to discus the fate of you're world" said the Doctor as if it was just a daily routine "Why? We haven't done anything" said Sokka "All will be explained in a moment" said The Doctor who was scanning the maroon sky.

There was some cloud cover but there was a loud rumbling that thundered through the calm sky and the clouds parted and everyone saw the space ships. One was a massive crimson ship with a black symbol painted onto it, one was a large greenish cube, one was angular, one looked like a giant black spider and the last was organic looking.

The ships hovered above the group, engines rumbling loudly with small fighters whizzing around the larger ones and the Doctor climbed up on to a large boulder, using his sonic screwdriver as a microphone he called out

"Hello Earth Kingdom, how's everyone doing" he looked up at the ships "Now with all of you whizzing about it's really distracting I want you all to stay still because I…Am…Talking!" the ships stayed still and the smaller ships went silent

"Wow" breathed Sokka "Cool" whispered Aang.

The Doctor scowled at the ships "I want you all to send down a representative from each ship for peace negotiations" he hopped off the boulder and they waited.

After a few minutes the ships beamed down their representatives slowly which caused Sokka to squeak in surprise and they all walked over to the small group, oddly enough they all made a slight bow to the Doctor, except for the Borg representative who just acknowledged his existence with a nod.

The Doctor grinned, "Welcome everyone so glad that you can make it" he made some clicking sounds to the Shadow representative and the Shadow replied with more clicking. The group of humans sort of kept their distance from the new aliens.

"Who are these guys?" whispered Zuko

"They are representatives of some of the most powerful races in the universe" explained the Meekrob then nodded to the dark colored alien and the one in a futuristic looking armor "the Shadows and the Vorlons are probably the eldest of the entire group, the grey skinned one is a member of the Borg collective, they are like a hive consciousness they all work together and think together as one person, they are all literally controlled by a single consciousness"

Katara shivered "that's a scary thought"

"That's not the half of it" muttered Q as he appeared in the middle of the group of humans "They force entire civilizations to join their collective, erasing individuality and free will, they are ravenous and they know no mercy".

Aang glanced at Q "so whats going to happen?" "you and the Doctor are going to negotiate with them to make sure that no more alien races return to this world" Aang paled at the thought of trying to negotiate with the menacing Cylon commander who was glaring at him with it's single crimson eye.

Q grinned "Good luck" then he vanished.

The Tallest were glaring at the Cylons, the Shadows and the Vorlons were keeping their distances from each other and the Borg was just standing as still as a statue

"I think We're missing someone" muttered the Doctor he turned and he jogged off a short distance, after a few minutes he came back with Zim and Tak in his hands.

In one hand was a bruised up Zim and the other was Tak but she had lots of bruises and cuts but even with all their injuries they were still struggling to continue their fight

"Unhand me human beast!" screamed Zim "If you don't I will reek horrible vengeance on you!" "You reek alright" shrieked Tak.

The Doctor glared at both of them and he said sternly "Stop fighting now!" Tak stopped flailing and glared into the Doctor's eyes "Who are you to-" she stopped and her violet eyes went wide "oh"

"Ha Tak is afraid of a simple human" mocked Zim "Shut it Zim, he is no human" hissed Tak. Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

The Doctor turned his attention to Zim, Zim just looked a little confused then his eyes widened "oh" he muttered

"If I let you go will you two behave yourselves?" the Doctor asked sweetly, Zim and Tak nodded and the Doctor placed them both on the ground.

Everyone, except the Borg, watched what happened in surprise "Wow I have never seen anyone make them stop fighting" breathed Tallest Red the Doctor turned back to the small crowd "Now that we are all here, lets get started"

"Started with what?" asked The Meekrob "Discussing the fate of this world and the future of the human race" answered the Doctor who grinned.

End of Chapter 18

**(A/N; i hope you enjoyed this. Again thanks for the awesome reviews. well this story is just almost over, next chapter is the last chapter on this story so later.)**


	20. Ch 19 The End

**(A/N: sorry for the delay, here it is the last chapter, next is the epilog.)**

The Rise of Zim 19

In the deepest parts of the Irken fortress, the Irken science team carried a large metal box on a hovering cart through a tunnel. The head of the science team was quiet with a grim look on his face; the box contained a dangerous item that is very deadly to any living being.

The lights in the tunnel flickered then went out with a pop, he grumbled into his communicator "Engineering we have a power outage in B four six" the only thing that replied was static

"Hello? Engineering" he tried again but static again then there was a loud bang, he pulled out a flashlight and pointed to the box, his eyes widened and his fellow scientists gasped, their was a large dent in the box

"What the…that's impossible" breathed the lead scientist "Do you think its awake?" asked one of colleges, the head scientist shrugged "I don't know but we got this thing out of here quick, if it can dent Tridium then it wont be long before it's out of the box" he turned and the group rushed down a tunnel heading back to the surface.

Back in the Earth Kingdom the group of Aliens and humans sat at makeshift table that Aang made with earth bending, the Doctor sat at the head of the table on his left and right were the Vorlon and Shadow representatives, beside them was the Cylon commander and the Borg representative, across from the both of them were the Tallest, Zim and Tak which left Aang at the other end of the table.

The Doctor grinned, "Now lets get down to official business, this world is rather primitive and has nothing of value to any of you" he gestured to the aliens "Why come to this world and invade?"

Tallest Red cleared his throat "uh well we are expanding our empire and we learned from the central archives that this planet was visited by our kind before because it was used as an outpost for weapons testing and we decided to come back because this world is in a strategic position for us in our war with the Cylons"

The Cylon commander glared at the Tallest and rose from his seat slowly but the Doctor glanced the Cylon and the Cylon looked to the Doctor and he sat back down

"Ok so this world was once an outpost for the Irken Empire but this world is on the very fringes of Cylon territory so it would make sense for the Cylons to be protective of their territory" he muttered.

The Doctor glanced over to the Borg representative "What are you doing here? You are a little far away from the Unicomplex and the nearest planet of interest would be light years away" the Borg turned to the Doctor and said bluntly

"This world is of no interest to The Borg, our long range scans detected hyperspace windows, plasma weapon fire and unusual activities around this world, it interested us so it warranted an investigation" the Doctor nodded "Hm indeed" the Shadow and the Vorlon's leaned forward and the three were muttering to each other in a different language then he looked back to the rest of the aliens

"I suppose none of you are going to back off from this world" "No" answered The Tallest, the Cylon commander and the Borg at the same time

"Thought not" muttered The Doctor he scratched his chin "Well this is not going to be an easy fix" he scratched his chin "hm" then he snapped his fingers "I got it" the aliens listened to the Doctor "This world will become a neutral zone since the territories of about three different empires over lap in this exact point, you will leave this planet in peace, no conquering or killing the people of this world"

Aang glanced around to the Aliens, they all nodded slowly Aang felt relieved "But you may use this place to negotiate, only in orbit of course". Zim stood up raising his hand; the Doctor pointed to him "Yes?"

"Pardon my interruption oh great one" said Zim "But when can we conquer this planet again?" the Doctor thought for a moment "Never" the Shadow representative made some clicking sounds and the Doctor glanced at him with a surprised look then nodded slowly

"well you can try again in another few hundred years when they develop some better technology" "Thank you, oh great one!" squeaked Zim bowing and he sat down smiling.

Aang felt his heart drop into his gut, the Doctor was supposed to make sure they weren't coming back but he was allowing them to return in a few hundred years "I know what you're thinking" whispered Q who appeared next to Aang, sitting in a lawn chair

"He's supposed to make the Aliens leave, which he is, but keep them away forever? Nah eventually they'll return but some will come in peace, bringing gifts besides in a few hundred years, you're kind will have quite a good defense against outside threats"

Q made a bowl of popcorn in his hands, he tossed a few in his mouth "Besides, the Doctor will check in every once in a while although I think the whole conquering in a hundred years thing sounds like the Shadows idea, survival of the fittest sort of thing was always their plan on separating the weak from the strong" he then vanished again.

There was a flash of violet light and Skoodge and Jrek appeard on the table with weapons at the ready "Freeze!" screamed Skoodge "Nobody move!".

Everyone looked surprised except for the Borg representative and The Doctor "Oh I was wondering when you will be joining us"

"Don't talk!" said Skoodge aiming his weapon at the Doctor who just looked amused.

Tallest Red and Purple looked shocked at Skoodge and Jrek "Invader Skoodge and Jrek this is not the time" "We are in the middle of something" said both the Tallest.

Tak stood up "Skoodge you idiot do you know what that is?" she jabbed a finger at the Doctor, Skoodge glanced back at the Doctor for a few moments then he tossed his weapon away, he fell to his knees and screamed "Forgive me!" Jrek's antenna twitched, he looked shocked and surprised then he just uttered a few words "I knew he was real".

Aang and his friends just looked in confusion at the two Irkens bowing their heads in respect to the man then they just shuffled over to the Tallest quietly, the Doctor clapped his hands

"Ok well this has been fantastic, great to see you all again and its great to meet some new friends" he nodded to Aang then he glanced over to the still frozen fire lord

"Q, unfreeze him" after a moment of what sounded like a disembodied sigh the block of ice dissolved and Ozai fell to the ground groaning.

The Doctor studied him "Fire lord Ozai you look rather un well" "Who are you to talk to me?" growled Ozai who picked himself off the ground, Skoodge and Jrek looked offended that Ozai was speaking to the Doctor in a disrespectful tone, while Zim looked like he wanted to shout something but the Doctor stood up and walked over to the fire lord slowly

"I'm the Doctor, I'm the Last of the Time Lords, I have saved this world and many other worlds from destruction a thousand times over and if I were you I would just be quiet, you're reign of terror is over" Ozai was about to speak but he looked into the Doctors eyes and his mouth snapped shut.

After a few minutes the aliens returned to their ships one by one after the Doctor had given them a farewell in a different language each time. Aang watched each one of the representatives bowing in respect as they departed, Q appeared next to Aang and his friends

"Wow, this is just incredible" breathed Sokka Q looked up at the ships and shrugged "I guess"

"What dose The Doctor mean Last of the Time Lords?" asked Katara Q glanced at her "He's the last of his people" the humans looked at Q in surprise.

"What happened to them?" asked Aang

Q frowned and said solemnly "The Last Great Time war happened, they fought bravely for the universe but after what seemed like an eternity of war and horrors that no other race could ever bear, the high council enacted a doomsday plan to destroy all of existence in order to kill their enemy, but the Doctor disagreed with the plan and in the end he ended the war but at a price which made him the only survivor of the war and his race".

The group was silent, Aang stared at the Doctor who was giving a farewell to the Cylon commander, The Doctor lost everyone he cared about, like Aang, the Doctor seemed happy but at times he seemed sad which Aang could sympathize with

"Wow, he lost his people" said Zuko

"Oh not just his people" said Q "He lost his children, his friends, the woman he loved, even his entire world but even though he misses them dearly he just carries on" "That's horrible" said Katara.

Q nodded "Indeed, I myself miss them dearly they were such fun to mess around with, those old codgers on the council but I guess its for the best, because the war took a toll on not just the Doctor but on the rest of the universe, entire races were wiped out from existence, planets were torn apart even events in history were changed from what happened during the war".

The Doctor walked up to the group "Well I believe that's the last of them" said the Doctor "now we can celebrate, the wars over" Aang smiled "Yes it is" but Q held up a finger "Uh Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced at Q "Hm?" "I think you are forgetting something?" "Am I?" he blinked then snapped his fingers "Oh right" he then frowned.

There was a loud clicking sound that sounded like a mix between a rattlesnake and a cat purring, the dark suited alien from before stood beside the Doctor. Sokka yelped in surprise and everyone just stared at the tall alien

"What is that?" asked Sokka "This is one of the Silence" said Q "Well was is more accurate, him and some of his people are here as a favor to help preserve the rightful history of this world, since they are supposed to be sentinels of history" the Silence marched towards the humans slowly, gazing at them intently with it's cold dark eyes.

"What is it doing?" asked Katara who backed away slowly

"He's just erasing you're memories" said the Doctor in a quiet tone "W-why?" said Aang who was starting to feel drowsy

"Because this whole thing shouldn't have happened, you're people aren't ready for First contact, well not for another hundred years" said Q "You will remember this Aang in a new reincarnation but no one else well not until they rediscover the knowledge that beings from other worlds have visited your world then maybe everyone will remember what was forgotten".

The Silence leaned forward hissing, "Sleep, when you awake you will wake to a normal world" Aang tried to move but he collapsed and soon everyone else collapsed.

The Doctor glared at the Silence who just gazed back at him "Remember Doctor, remember our deal" hissed the Silence

the Doctor nodded "I know, Lake Silencio, I'll be there" the Silence nodded slowly then vanished from his sight.

The Doctor stood beside Q as they stared at the unconscious forms of Aang and his friends "the rest of those involved with what happened are being treated, I doubt half of them can deal with the fact of Aliens invading their world" said Q the Doctor nodded.

"Well this is my last goodbye old friend" said the Doctor in a distant tone Q frowned "I know what it is you face, I can help you as much as I can but I cant change fixed points in time without causing major damage to the universe and enraging the Continuum"

the Doctor nodded "Yes but how about we have one last cup of tea before we part ways" Q smiled "Ok" he vanished and the Doctor trudged away from the group of humans back towards his TARDIS, he unlocked the door and before he went inside he took one last look back, he smiled faintly then he entered his TARDIS then slammed the door and the TARDIS disappeared in a matter of seconds.

End of chapter

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed that, sorry if this ending seemed like crap but its the only thing that i could come up with)**


	21. Epilog

**(A/N: enjoy the epilog)**

The Rise of Zim Epilog

Aang and friends were sitting in Iroh's teashop celebrating the end of the war.

Aang sat at a table quietly, he was relieved that the war was over, Ozai was beaten and locked away.

He should be happy but something in his gut told him something was wrong like something was missing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two men sitting at a corner table discussing something in hushed tones.

One had dark hair and wore a tweed jacket, while his companion wore red and black robes and had dark eyes. Something about the two men seemed familiar but he had never seen them before, the one in red muttered something to his friend and they both looked at Aang, they both smiled and waved then went back to discussing things.

Aang just shrugged the weird feeling off and went back to celebrating.

The Doctor and Q made their way to the front door of Iroh's shop "Till we meet again, Doctor" said Q then he vanished in a flash of light.

The Doctor turned back and stared at the group of humans celebrating, the group had gathered around Sokka's drawing and were laughing and smiling

"Humans" he muttered then smiled a little "I thought I'd never get done saving you." he turned on his heel and walked out the door into the cool evening and back to his TARDIS.

In the darkness of space the Irken Fleet was dispersing to their assigned planets again, on the Massive Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Jrek were in the cargo hold after being debriefed by the Tallest, they were going home to Irk for their reward.

Zim stood on top of a crate beaming "The Doctor spoke to me! Zim!"

"Yes we know, he spoke to us too" said Tak who was resisting every urge to kill Zim

"He probably recognized my skills as a mighty soldier!"

Jrek just nodded "I knew he was real" "We were lucky to get out of there alive" muttered Skoodge "From the stories I've heard we would be dead meat if he was furious"

"He was furious" said Tak "But we were lucky that he was being merciful".

Their were loud banging sounds coming from the other side of the cargo hold, the group made their way towards the noise and saw that it was a tall metal crate surrounded by a dozen soldiers armed to the teeth and were guarding the box intently.

The doors opened and the Tallest entered the room surrounded by guards "Uh I've been meaning to ask, what is this thing?" asked Tak pointing at the box "The real prize of you're little mission" said Tallest Red.

GIR jogged into the room and gazed at the tall box in awe "What is it?" he said in awe "One of the deadliest beings in the universe" said Tallest Purple in a dark tone.

Tallest Red made a gesture and guard pushed a button on his wrist and the sides and top of the box collapsed revealing their prize, which caused the guards to raise their weapons.

Zim's eyes widened and he started twitching, Tak's jaw dropped, Skoodge hid behind Jrek who was standing there in awe "it's beautiful" he breathed.

Standing their was a beautifully carved statue of a stone Angel weeping, with its face buried in its hands.

Tallest Red proclaimed proudly "With this Weeping Angel, we shall destroy our enemies and rule the universe!" he turned his back to the angel cackling but he didn't notice that the Angel's face was no longer buried in its hands but it fixed a cold stare at the Tallest which caused Skoodge to faint.

The End.

**(A/N: thank you to all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me and i hoped you enjoyed my story. i might make a sequel but it will have to be after the premiere of the Legend of Korra, even then i might or might not make the sequel. well thats it, thank you my readers. i hoped you enjoyed my story and again thanks for sticking with me. see ya) **


	22. Announcement

**Authors Note!**

**If you are reading this then good for you.**

**If you liked my story "the Rise of Zim" then you'll be happy to know that i'm making a sequel. **

**Well a slight spin off/Sequel really but it will reference the first story. as if anybody cares about that.**

**it takes place during the Legend of Korra.**

**well thats about all i'll say without giving away any spoilers. Also this story will probably be shorter then my other story.**

**anyway enjoy yourselves and watch out for the sequel, coming soon.**

**See ya!**


End file.
